Arthur and Fern Epilepsy
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and Fern has Epilepsy in this story here. Alternate timeline story here. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and Fern gets epilepsy in this story here. In fact they get different types of it in matter of fact of course. They must live with it in matter of fact. They will get treated for it as well in matter of fact. Arthur will in fact grow out of his of course. But Fern won't because she has the bad type's of seizures. So she will be treated for life. We of course start with Arthur Read in matter of fact. They will see Arthur stare into space very soon of course. But Fern will have a worse seizure in matter of fact. Aletrnate timeline story here.

"I have lots of homework," said Arthur, "Mr. Ratburn loves to give of lots of it of course."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur make sure you do it. Arthur? Arthur?"

"He is staring," said Mr. Read, "I think he is having a type of seizure."

"What happened?" said Arthur, "Because i don't remember what happend after all."

"You had a seizure," said Mrs. Read, "So i will take you to see the doctor."

Arthur is proved to have Epilepsy. Fern is doing her homework right now. Having no idea she will soon have a bad seizure. That it is wost than the kind Arthur has of course. That she will be treated for the rest of her life. Then she then stop on her way to use the bathroom fell down and started to flop. Mrs. Walters knows what to do in matter of fact. She took her book away from her so she won't get hurt and put a towel against her head to rest on. She then turned her to the side after that and took her to the doctor.

"I have Epilepsy," said Fern, "So i will be on this medication."

"Same here," said Arthur, "What kind did you have?"

"The bad kind," said Fern, "What about you?"

"Absence type," said Arthur, "I will grow out of them in time."

"I won't," said Fern, "I just have to live that way of course."

They will live with them for sometime. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. Adjusting

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and Fern are adjusting to what they have in matter of fact. They will still play sports but needs to be more careful. They will take medication for it. Arthur one day will get off of his Epilepsy medication but just not Fern. Francine also has it as well. The same kind Arthur has in matter of fact of course. They know she does in matter of fact of course. They are glad they will grow out of their seizures. Because they don't have the kind Fern has. They know they will adjust to what they have of course.

"I will adjust to it," said Arthur, "Staring off into space the kind i have."

"Same here," said Francine, "That is the same kind i have at times."

"I will adjust to mine," said Fern, "I will have to live with mine for the rest of my life."

"I know you will," said Brain, "We know what to do when you have one."

"Thank you," said Fern, "We will adjust to it after all in matter of fact."

They will indeed adjust to it in matter of fact. They are glad they have good friends to help them. That Fern will need first aid when she has her's in matter of fact of course. Later on Arthur is at home doing his homework and Fern is in the shower. Her mom will know what to do if she gets one at home. That if she has one there in the shower she would be naked and might get hurt. They know if she has it in her bed she would't get injuried. They are checking on her at times in matter of fact.

"I am doing good mom," said Fern, "Just having shower if you can tell."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Walters, "After all you are in it and you are naked."

"You can tell i am," said Fern, "After all my behind and private parts is exposed."

"I can see," said Mrs. Walters, "I will dry you off of course."

"You sure can," said Fern, "But i will dress myself."

She agreed to that of course. She got dried off. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	3. George has it

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and Fern are adjusting well to it. George will have a different kind of seizures in matter of fact of course. He has the kind that starts moving without him knowing about it of course. He might grow out of it of course. It isn't as bad as Tonic clonic that Fern has in matter of fact. He will need to be guided away from stuff like walls and such. He gets treated for it in matter of fact. Arthur knows he will grow out of his in matter of fact of course. That he will stop the medication in that time.

"You will adjust to it," said Arthur, "After all i did adjust to mine of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "You will also as well of course."

"I know i will," said George, "I will need people with me when i get them."

"That is true," said Arthur, "So you won't bump into things."

"Yes indeed," said Brain, "I might not have it but i can help you."

They are glad Brain will help them if they need it of course. They will adjust to what they have even more. They are glad they have the support. They are good kids all of them. They know that lots of children has Epilepsy in matter of fact of course. They are taking medication to help them. So they can have less seizures than without them. They know there is no cure for it. Brain wants to help find a cure for it someday in matter of fact. They would take the cure if it is indeed found someday of course.

"I hope you will," said Arthur, "You are very smart of course."

"I also hope so," said Francine, "I would take it of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "A cure would be wonder of course."

"And same here," said George, "I am glad you will help us if we need it.'

"No problem," said Brain, "I will try my best to find the cure."

They are hoping that day will come. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	4. Seizures

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park right now of course. They are having a good time in matter of fact of course by the way. They love the park after all in fact. Francine will soon have a seizure of course. She has Absence type after all of course. So she will blankly of course. Not like the kind Fern has after all in matter of fact. But she will have one though. They know they won't last very long at all. That Fern also might have one as well in fact. That they all know what to do if that happens Brain most of all in fact.

"I love the park," said Arthur, "Look Francine is having an Absence seizure in matter of fact."

"I can tell," said Buster, "She just snapped out of it in fact."

"I think i had one," said Francine, "A seizure that is in matter of fact."

"You sure did," said Fern, "You are lucky you have that type with the type i get at times."

"I guess so," said Francine, "I still hate having them after all in fact."

They know that kind is mild after all. That the kind Fern has is the most dramatic type after all in matter of fact. That Brain will help Fern when she does have one of course. Then she had one and Brain helped her by going over to her and put a jacket for head support then after that turned her to the side. After she recovered she went right back to play. They had no seizures at that time of course. They then all went home of course. Arthur did have one at home then snapped out of it of course.

"Just a seizure," said Arthur, "You know it is Absence type after all."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "So what happened in the park today?"

"Two had seizures there," said Arthur, "Them two is Francine and Fern."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Read, "I heard Fern has the bad kind."

"She does," said Arthur, "She is adjusting of course by the way."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	5. No helmet

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now of course. They are learning about the kind of seizures that Fern has in matter of fact. That not to put stuff in their mouths and don't restrain them of course. But to move stuff that can cause injuries and something soft for their heads. That some people would wear helmets of course after all. Fern doesn't want one of course. She see's no point in it do to her being brave. That maybe one day she might get one later on in life. They are talking at recess now about it.

"We know more now," said Arthur, "That some people with it has Helmet's."

"I don't want one," said Fern, "Seeing that i am young of course."

"No one said you should," said Brain, "They just said some with it does."

"Okay then," said Fern, "I might get one later on in life though."

"I am glad," said Francine, "I am glad we are treated for the kind we have."

They talked and played until it was time to go back to class seeing that recess and lunch is over with. They will ask Mr. Ratburn if he knows anyone with Epilepsy of course. He said yes he has a nephew who had the same kind that Arthur and Francine has now of course. That he grew out of it a year and a half ago in fact. That he would come to visit them soon. After that they all went home of course. We see Fern going in the bathroom for her shower. Her mom is there to talk to her.

"Do you want a helmet?" said Mrs. Walters, "I just want to know."

"No thank you," said Fern, "I don't want helmet unless riding bike or playing baseball."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Walters, "I just wanted to know."

"Okay mom," said Fern, "I will now get clean now."

"Make it a shower," said Mrs. Walters, "After all a bath wouldn't do with what you have."

Fern told her she only takes showers. See what happens next chapter of this story here in fact.


	6. Device approved

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now of course. They learned more about Epilepsy which some of them have of course. They know Fern has the bad kind of seizures which can cause injury because it makes them fall if they are standing up. That showers is safer for her. She prefers showers after all in matter of fact of course. They won't wear helmet's unless they are on bikes and stuff like baseball and Football. They do take medication for it of course. They know that Arthur and Francine will grow out of their seizures.

"I know i will," said Arthur, "After all they are absence seizures that is the type they are."

"Same here," said Francine, "I know that kind we can and will grow out of."

"I won't," said Fern, "But i might get a device implanted to stop them someday."

"That might work," said Brain, "I heard they can work after all."

"I also heard that," said George, "Maybe i can get one myself of course."

They will talk to their parents if they can or not. Their parents said they will check if their insurance can apporove them because they are for them. The insurance said they will check if they can. They said they can cover them of course. So they will get them in two weeks of course. They are happy about that of course. They will get surgery to get them put inside of them. They will be a bit nerves about it of course. They will make it through of course. They are two strong kids in fact.

"That is good," said Arthur, "I hope they do indeed work of course."

"I hope so," said Fern, "Because i hate having them seizures of course."

"I also hope so," said George, "After all our insurances will cover them of course."

"I am sure they will," said Brain, "I hope they work for you two after all in fact."

"I am sure," said Mr. Ratburn, "I know a friend with it and it works for him."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	7. More seizures

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now of course. One of them will soon have a seizure just not the bad kind seeing that it is Arthur that will. His kind isn't very bad of course in matter of fact. That it will be at recess in matter of fact of course. That it won't last very long. That he can't wait until he grows out of having them in matter of fact. That the kind Fern has is the bad kind that could cause injury. But they all know what to do in fact. That they learned that in school in matter of fact of course.

"I had a seizure," said Arthur, "That i just had in matter of fact of course."

"I could tell," said Brain, "The blank staring in matter of fact of course."

"Mine is bad," said Fern, "Because i have tonic clonic type that is in fact."

"Of course," said Francine, "I have the kind Arthur here has of course."

"Yes indeed," said George, "Mine is a different kind of course."

They are going inside for lunch in matter of fact. After that Fern had a seizure but Brain helped her. Brain caught her before she could hit her head on the floor which can hurt her. She rested a bit after that of course. She is okay now in matter of fact. They don't happen all the time of course. They are getting treated for it with medication in fact. Her and George are a bit nervous about that surgery for that device. That they will pull through it of course. They will talk to them about it sometime.

"I had a seizure today," said Fern, "Brain caught me before i could hit my head on the floor."

"That is good," said Mrs. Walters, "Alan Powers is such a good and smart kid in fact."

"That he is," said Fern, "He is a good friend of mine."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Walters, "I am glad he kept you safe of course."

"Of course mom," said Fern, "I sure hate having them of course."

Next chapter they talk about the surgery coming up. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	8. Boy has seizure

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now of course. One boy their will soon have a seizure that is the type Fern gets in fact. That it will be his first seizure in matter of fact of course. That he will be sent to the Hospital by his parents by the way. Where he will be diagnosed with Epilepsy in fact. That he might not ever grow out of them but can have surgery. That Fern and George will get that device put in them soon. They are talking about them before that boy comes. That will have Brain help with him.

"I hope it works," said Arthur, "If it does i might get one put in me in fact."

"I hope so," said Fern, "Yes you could maybe get one."

"He can," said George, "I m pretty sure of it."

"That boy is having," said Francine, "A seizure like Fern gets."

"I know what to do," said Brain, "Just like when Fern gets them by the way in fact."

Brain helped him of course just like Fern by the way in matter of fact. After that his parents took him to the Hospital to see what is going on. They told him he has Epilepsy just like the type Fern has in matter of fact. And same medication Fern takes as well. That he could get the device someday in matter of fact. They then had it filled for him in fact. That night he will take his first pill in matter of fact. Later at the Read house Arthur had a seizure then snapped out of it. They still happen of course.

"Yes i had one," said Arthur, "It was the kind i get at times of course."

"I know," said D.W., "Does the kind Fern gets can shallow their tounges?"

"No D.W.," said Arthur, "That is only a myth by the way in fact."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Unless they bite it off it won't go anywhere."

"Yes mom," said Arthur, "They could get injured if dangerous stuff is around."

Arthur then took a pill he takes. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	9. Surgery

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park right now of course. They are on the playground having lots of fun playing on it of course. They will all have seizures that day of course. That they have friends there to help them. That Fern need to most help do to the kind she has. That kind can cause harm to her of course. That she can get injured if objects are there or from the fall. The kind George can get hurt from his if he runs into a wall. The kind Arthur and Francine has isn't that bad. Fern and George will get surgery soon. As in they went after they played.

"Good luck with it," said Arthur, "We all had seizures today of course."

"Thank you," said Fern, "Maybe you two can get them put in as well."

"We will think about it," said Francine, "We most likely grow out of ours of course."

"I am of course," said George, "In fact here come my parents now in fact."

"Same as mine," said Fern, "Well we have to go to the Hospital now for the surgery."

They picked out the hospital gowns to wear there. They are in them now of course in matter of fact. So they are barefoot right now of course. They was then took to surgery of course. They got them implanted into them and sowed them up. They will soon wake up in a Hospital room together. They will have to stay over night just in case. That they will go to school on Monday. They saw their parents there as they woke up. That they will see each other. They are talking now of course.

"Hi mom," said George, "And hi there dad."

"Hi mom and dad," said Fern, "And hi to you George as well in fact."

"Hi Fern," said George, "I hope these devices in us works."

"They will," said Mrs. Walters, "In fact they are activated now."

"Yes indeed," said Mr. Walters, "You two will stay overnight here."

Next chapter they see if it works or not. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	10. Boy will adjust

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in matter of fact. It is in fact test time for Mr. Ratburn's class in matter of fact of course. They won't have seizures during that test after all in matter of fact. That device is working in Fern and George so far in fact. They are at recess now in fact. They are talking when a boy is having a bad seizure in matter of fact. The same kind that Fern had. Brain knows what to do in matter of fact. To keep him safe in matter of fact. He then went to see his Doctor who told him he has Epilepsy in matter of fact.

"He will cope," said Arthur, "That he will live a good life anyway in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "That device is working good for me so far in fact."

"Same here," said George, "Maybe that boy can get it as well in fact."

"That is up to him," said Brain, "That device works good for some like you two."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I know it does work for me of course."

That boy will just be on medication in matter of fact. That boy is adjusting to what he has in matter of fact of course. He will not get badly hurt when he feels one coming on. He didn't get hurt that time seeing he was on the ground in matter of fact. That Brain made sure that to get stuff from hurting him. He moved dog bone that a stray dog left there. That kept him from getting hurt in fact. Injuries can happen with that kind in fact. They understand what to do now by the way in matter of fact.

"He will adjust," said Arthur, "I sure adjusted to my absence type in matter of fact."

"I agree," said Francine, "Same with mine of course."

"Yes he will," said Brain, "I know for the fact he will."

"That is true," said Ladonna, "I know that cross my heart."

"I also know that," said Buster, "If i had epilepsy i would adjust to it."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	11. A few seizures

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in matter of fact. They are having a regular day at that school in matter of fact of course. That later Arthur will have a seizure that he had before of course. That he will stare off into space of course. Lucky for him it was on the ground outside standing there. Then he snapped out of it of course in matter of fact. They know he had a seizure. Then a bit later Francine had one of course. They heard they will grow out of it someday. They know they must deal with them until that time.

"I hate them," said Arthur, "But i am used to them by now in fact."

"Same here," said Francine, "We have to live with them until we grow out of them."

"That is true," said Arthur, "So how is the devices working on you two?"

"So far so good," said Fern, "They reduced the amount of seizures i have."

"Same here," said George, "I am glad we got them of course."

Later that day they all went home by the way in matter of fact. Fern does have one seizure a week down from three a week. They know what to do when she does have one of course. That she will have one after her shower before she got dressed. So yes she had one while she is naked. Her mom kept her safe of course until it was over. So she dressed her in her panties and her nightgown. Because Fern is tired after having it of course. Fern has no problem of her mom looking at her naked of course.

"Thank you mom," said Fern, "Thanks for dressing me as well in matter of fact."

"No problem," said Mrs. Walters, "I will do anything to keep you safe."

"Of course mom," said Fern, "I have no problem with you seeing me naked."

"I know," said Mrs. Walters, "Because we are both females of course."

"Yes of course," said Fern, "Well good night to you."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	12. George and Binky

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in matter of fact. They know Epilepsy can't be cured but can be treated of course in matter of fact. That Arthur and Francine will grow out of it by the time they reach High school of course. They know they can live good life's of course. They are at recess right now talking of course in matter of fact. One of them will have a seizure today of course. Just not Arthur or Fern. That one is George of course so it won't be Francine of course. They will soon see it of course.

"My treatment is working," said Arthur, "Today that is in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "Look George is having one of his seizures of course."

"I can tell," said Brain, "I will help guide him so he won't run into things which can hurt him."

"That is good," said Fern, "That device can't stop all of them but does stop most."

"That is true," said Francine, "Binky is having a seizure by the looks of him staring."

After school his mom took him to the doctor where he got news he has Epilepsy. That he is on the same medication that Arthur and Francine takes. Then he told his friends about it. They said to him that he can and will grow out of them. The seizures that is of course but can come back with a blow to the head or looking at bright flashes. They know that very well in fact. They are at home now of course. Fern is in the shower now. Then she got out dried off and got in her pajamas and saw him mom outside waiting on her.

"Hi there mom," said Fern, "So it is all yours now of course."

"Hi Fern," said Mom, "Any seizures for you today?"

"Not me mom," said Fern, "George and Binky did of course today."

"That is good," said her mom, "You will be safe here of course."

"That i am," said Fern, "I know you know what to do of course."

Next chapter i need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. Fern has one

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in matter of fact. One of them will have a seizure during recess but won't get hurt from it of course. That person just so happens to be Fern Walters in matter of fact. They know that device can't stop all of them. So they will still take medication for it. They know that there is no cure for Epilepsy right now of course. Brain wants to find a cure when he grows up of course. That he wants to help those who has it of course. So until then he knows to keep Fern from getting hurt.

"I love recess," said Arthur, "For it is so much of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Francine, "Look Fern is having a seizure now."

"Time to help her," said Brain, "You know i am coming there now."

"Have her bite this," said a boy, "To keep him from swallowing he own tongue of course."

"Bad idea," said Brain, "What i did works and they can't swallow their tongues of course."

He then told him that it is impossible unless they bite it off which is rare. Fern thanked Brain for helping her. After a short nap she was back to normal like it didn't happen of course but it did. They all went in for lunch of course. Then went to class. Later Fern is at home doing her homework before dinner. Mrs. Walters heard she had a seizure that day. She wants to help Fern in the shower. Fern said no thank you of course. That she would stand in front of the door just in case of course.

"I know you are there mom," said Fern, "I see the shadow of you from the door."

"Just in case," said Mrs. Walters, "You have another seizure of course."

"Okay mom," said Fern, "Because you heard i had one today of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Walters, "Besides you had a seizure before when you was naked."

"Of course mom," said Fern, "You seen me naked many times before."

She didn't have a seizure there. She knows they can happen in the shower of course. That her mom will help her there. Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	14. Arthur has a seizure

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having lots of fun there. That Arthur will have a seizure which is Absence type of course in fact. That it will be on the swings in matter of fact. They don't happen very long of course. That his kind isn't like what Fern has at times of course. That the kind she has can cause injury because of falling after all. That one time she had one before she could get dressed after her shower. That she was naked after all of course. Arthur had an absence seizure in the shower for a few seconds.

"I love this park," said Arthur, "It is so fun of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "It is so much fun Arthur. Arthur?"

"Where was we?" said Arthur, "I think i had a seizure."

You sure did," said Francine, "You know i also get them."

"Not me," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

They had a good time at the park of course. They played until it was time for them to all go home. They know that seizure does happens with people with Epilepsy of course. Francine had one at home of course not at the park but in the shower. That kind is the type Arthur gets of course. They can have good lives after all in fact. That they will grow out of them in High school. They will be safe of course. Fern won't have one tonight though. But if she did her mom would help her of course.

"I didn't mom," said Fern, "Someone i know did at the park."

"That is good for you," said Mrs. Walters, "Who is the one who had one there?"

"Arthur did," said Fern, "An absence seizure of course."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Walters, "You will be safe of course."

"That i will," said Fern, "Time for my shower of course."

Next chapter they return to the park for Thanksgiving break. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	15. Some help

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having lots of fun there. That Fern will have one during her shower that night that George is having a seizure now. Arthur stopped him from running into stuff so he won't get hurt. He helped him until it ended and went back to play. That he has no idea what happened because he had a seizure in matter of fact. That Fern will have one in the shower that one of her friends sees her naked that night. She doesn't mind to much because he won't touch her private parts.

"Yes you had one," said Arthur, "I kept you from running into stuff."

"I believe you," said George, "Thank you by the way in matter of fact."

"No problem," said Arthur, "I am glad you are safe of course."

"I am glad he is," said Fern, "I have seizures that also needs help of course."

"That you do," said Brain, "I will be talking to your mom at your house if you remember."

She of course said she does remember that. Later they are at her house of course. Fern went in the bathroom and closed the door. But she didn't lock it because she might have a seizure. In fact she then stopped and fell down and Brain heard it came came in and helped her. She smiled at him of course. He might see her private parts but isn't arroused by it. That he sees it as just a body part of hers. That is what it is of course. That them parts needs to be covered in public of course in fact.

"Thank you Brain," said Fern, "Mom can you dress me of course?"

"No problem," said Brain, "And yes please dress her of course."

"I sure will," said Mrs. Walters, "That is what i will do of course after i give her the rest of her shower."

"Okay mom," said Fern, "I need to get clean of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Walters, "Thanks for your help Alan."

Brain of course said your welcome. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	16. Seizure and bad company

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having lots of fun there. That Francine will have an absence seizure which is the type she gets at times. They are having fun there of course. They know that Thanksgiving is on Thursday of course. That is what they are talking about. That they all love that Holiday very much so do to family and dinner. They know Thanksgiving dinner is a big meal. They don't agree with eat small from a certain organization. That place is also saying eat small on the Holiday's as well.

"I love thanksgiving," said Arthur, "It is such a nice holiday after all."

"That it is," said Fern, "What about you Francine? Francine?"

'Sorry where was we?" said Francine, "I think i had a seizure."

"You did," said Fern, "Will you have a good thanksgiving?"

"Yes i will," said Francine, "I heard a certain organization wants us to eat small which we won't do."

They all played in that park until it was time for them to go home. They told there parents what that organization said. The parents wrote complaints to that oganization. The head of it replyed back to them that said children must eat small even on thanksgiving. They wrote her again that what they are saying does more harm than good of eating small. That woman is on her way to that city now to talk to them that what she is doing is good. They might hurt her of course because of it.

"I hate it mom," said Arthur, "That organization that is of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "When that woman comes i will tell her to back down."

"Yes indeed," said Mr. Read, "That woman has quite the nerve coming here."

"I hope you talk to her," said Arthur, "Without hurting her of course."

"I hope so," said Mrs. Read, "But we might have to hurt her anyway."

Next chapter that woman comes there. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	17. Thanksgiving talk

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having lots of fun there. They are having lots of fun and that Binky will have a seizure that day. That it is an absence kind of course. That is the kind he has of course. He hates having them but they aren't like the kind Fern has. The kind he has is like what Arthur and Francine has. That kind isn,t that bad of a type. They know thanksgiving is tomorrow in fact. They are talking about that right now of course. That none of them will have a seizure at thanksgiving of course.

"I love thanksgiving," said Arthur, "It is indeed a very good holiday of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I sure love thanksgiving after all of course."

"Same here," said Buster, "How about you Binky? Binky?"

"Where was we?" said Binky, "Did i have a seizure?"

"You sure did," said Francine,"I also love thanksgiving as well in fact."

They are having a good time at that park of course. They are playing and talking having a good time. They played until it was time for them to go home and have dinner. They will also take showers of course. But D.W. always takes baths of course. But all of them as in the friends will take showers of course. They are at home right now of course. They are taking about thanksgiving right now at home. They love thanksgiving very much of course. They are talking about that now in fact.

"I love thanksgiving," said Arthur, "It is good that family is coming over tomorrow."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "So did anyone have a seizure today?"

"Just Binky did," said Arthur, "Which is the same type i have at times."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love taking showers after all."

Next chapter is thanksgiving. See what happens next in this long story here.


	18. Thanksgiving

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having lots of fun there. They know today is thanksgiving that no one has a seizure that day. That the same goes for night of course. They all do love thanksgiving of course. They love that holiday for the family and the food. They are playing until they go home. They are having lots of fun until then of course. They are talking about thanksgiving of course. They know football also comes on that day of course. They love football of course. They love that sport after all.

"I love thanksgiving," said Arthur, "The good food and my family like my aunts, uncles, and cousins."

"Same here," said Fern, "Thanksgiving is such a good holiday of course."

"Same here," said Buster, "My mom is cooking it all of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "I know football is on today."

"And same here," said Brain, "I love football as well not just the good food."

They played until it was time for them to all go home of course. They love thanksgiving of course. They all went home and saw family and had good meals of course. They know thanksgiving is only once a year of course. They know they can't eat that much all days of the year or they would get fat. They love holidays of course in matter of fact. They had a good meal as in the Read family. They had the good pies for dessert. They are having a good time. Later they will soon get clean.

"It was great," said Arthur, "Thanksgiving that is in matter of fact."

"It sure was," said D.W., "I had a great time of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Bath time for you D.W. of course."

"Okay mom," said D.W., "What i love about baths is because it is done naked."

"Then my shower," said Arthur, "Of course i will also be naked of course."

Next chapter someone has a seizure. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	19. Fern and George

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park right now playing of course. One of them will have a seizure at the park an one at home of course. The one who will have a seizure there is George of course. Arthur saw him wondering and kept him from running into stuff so he wont get hurt. Then his seizure stopped in matter of fact and went back to play of course. They know they don't have the kind he gets of course. Fern has a more worse kind called Tonic Clonic that was called Grand Mal of course in fact.

"Yes you had one," said Arthur, "I kept you from walking into stuff so you wont get hurt."

"Okay then," said George, "They still happen at times of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "The kind me, Arthur, and Binky has absence type."

"That is true," said Binky, "But nothing the kind Fern gets."

"Yes of course," said Fern, "The kind i get i fall down and jerk around."

They played at the park until it was time for them to go home of course. Fern had her dinner and got undressed and was about to get in the shower when she had a seizure. Her mom helped her and then gave her a bath. And dried her off and dressed her and put her to bed. That seizure made her tired of course. Then at the Read house Arthur told his parents that George had a seizure at the park and it wasn't him of course. That Arthur will have one after church tomorrow.

"It was George," said Arthur, "It wasn't me this time of course."

"Glad you helped him," said Mrs. Read, "The kind you have isn't that bad."

"That is true," said Arthur, "The kind i have i can grow out of them."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will take it now of course."

Next chapter they go to church and he has a seizure. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	20. Seizures and such

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park right now playing of course. They know they go back to school tomorrow of course in matter of fact. They have no idea that Francine will have a seizure there of course. They know it is not the bad kind like what Fern gets of course. The kind she gets is absence seizures of course which isn't that bad of course in fact. She had it there in matter of fact and went back to play of course. They knew she had a seizure of course in matter of fact. They are talking right now of course.

"I get them," said Arthur, "In fact i might get one today or tomorrow of course."

"I got one last night," said Fern, "It was another seizure i had when i was naked."

"I hate them," said Francine, "Looks like Arthur is having one now."

"He did just now," said Brain, "Tomorrow we have school of course."

"Yes i had one," said Arthur, "I might get them but i still hate them."

They had fun at the park until it was time for them to go home of course. Arthur told his parent he had a seizure at the park of course. They told him don't worry about it of course that they are common for people with Epilepsy of course. Fern wont have one tonight of course. They know Fern might get one either tomorrow or a week from today of course. Now at the Read house they are talking as D.W. is taking her bath of course. They know Arthur will have a shower when she gets out of there of course.

"Yes i had one," said Arthur, "I know we go back to school tomorrow of course."

"Don't worry about it," said Mrs. Read, "You will be okay you just have Epilepsy of course."

"She is right," said Mr. Read, "You will be okay of course. "

"Okay then," said Arthur, "Look D.W. is in her pajamas now."

"Shower time then," said Mrs. Read, "For you that is of course in matter of fact."

Next chapter they go back to school. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	21. Binky and WD

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now of course. That one of them will have a seizure there of course not Fern or Arthur or even Francine. They know that they will have more seizures of course in matter of fact. The one that will have one is Binky Barnes of course. The kind he has is absence type. And that also a kid the same age as D.W. who is W.D. will also get some that day of course. That her parents will take her to the Doctor to learn why she had some of course. They are at school right now.

"Good to be back in school," said Arthur, "I am glad we had a good thanksgiving break."

"Same here," said Fern, "I just hope i don't have a seizure here."

"Like what Binky is having?" said Francine, "As you can see he stopped talking and starring?"

"Yes like him," said Arthur, "He is talking now of course."

"That i am," said Binky, "I know i had a seizure of course."

W.D in kindergarten is also having one of course. She then came around of course. She had Epilepsy of course in matter of fact. Later they took her to the Doctor who told her that she has it of course in matter of fact. She got put on prescription medication to treat it of course. That she will grow out of them in time of course as she gets older of course. Later at the Read house they had their dinner of course. They are talking before Arthur takes his shower after all of course in matter of fact.

"I didn't today," said Arthur, "Binky was the one who had one of course."

"So did W.D., "For D.W. told me that of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "If i had one one i would know."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "The kind Fern has is scary well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love taking them after all in fact."

Next chapter two has seizures. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Fire drill

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now of course. That they will have a fire drill in school in matter of fact of course by the way. That one of them will have a seizure outside during the fire drill of course. That they know what to do of course. They are in class right now before Mr. Ratburn came in. They know a fire drill is coming by the way in fact. They are talking about the upcoming fire drill of course. They remember the real fire they had of course. They are talking right now in matter of fact.

"Yes a fire drill," said Arthur, "I remember the real fire that one time of course."

"Yes i remember that," said Fern, "I hope this fire drill goes good of course.

"I remember it," said Binky, "I saw the flames of course."

"Then at that other school," said Francine, "You pulled the fire alarm of course by the way."

"We remember that," said Buster, "You got community service instead of suspended."

Later that day the fire drill went off of course. They all got out just like they was suposed to do. Then Fern got a seizure and Brain helped her of course. Then later on they went home of course. They told Mr. and Mrs. Waltes that Fern had a seizure that she is okay. They are glad that she wasn't hurt of course. She is back on her feet of course. She then took her shower and getting ready for bed of course. She is now dried off and put on her clean panties and her night gown of course.

"I am okay mom," said Fern, "My friend Brain helped me of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Walters, "I hope you sleep well tonight."

"Okay mom," said Fern, "I am glad my friends know what to do."

"That is good," said Mrs. Walters, "So good night to you."

"Good night mom," said Fern, "See you in the morning."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	23. Tornado drill and seizure

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now of course. That they will have a tornado drill today they are talking before Mr. Ratburn comes in. They know that one could have a seizure who has Epilepsy at anytime of course. The tornado drill will go on as planned of course. The one that will will be George that is in matter of fact of course by the way. But it will be at recess not during the tornado drill of course. They are talking right now of course. They know the tornado drill is coming today of course.

"I am ready for it," said Arthur, "I just hope none of us gets a seizure during it though."

"Same here," said Fern, "I also hope none of us do during it of course."

"Same here," said Brain, "That tornado drills is important in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Buster, "I just hope we wont have a real tornado anytime soon."

"They are possible," said Mr. Ratburn, "That tornado drill are important like Alan said."

They had the tornado drill and things went very well in matter of fact. Then during recess George had his seizure and guided him away from anything that he could run into that could hurt him of course. Arthur knows what to do of course. He knows that his kind is bad of course but not as bad as the kind Fern gets of course but still bad. Then later at the Read house Arthur told his parents that George did have one today of course. They are again glad he protected George from injury of course.

"Yes of course i did," said Arthur, "Protected George from injury that is in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "You are a good friend to him of course."

"That i am," said Arthur, "I can also handle the kind Fern has as well."

"That is also good," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you in matter of fact."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Well time for my shower now."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. Seizures and Holiday talk

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now of course. That Arthur and Francine will have seizures that day by the way in matter of fact. They are at recess right now playing on the playground having a good time of course. They are talking right now in matter of fact. They will soon have their seizures starting with Francine at first in fact. Francine is having one right now in matter of fact. After it was over she went back to what she was doing before by the way. Arthur will soon have his of course.

"Yes you had one," said Arthur, "An absence seizure that is in matter of fact."

"Okay then," said Francine, "Now Arthur is having one now."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "He snapped out of it of course."

"I hate them," said Arthur, "I am glad i wasn't on the street."

"I also do," said Binky, "You know i get the same kind you two get."

They went back to class after lunch of course. They are glad that all in that class knows about Epilepsy by the way. Then after school they all went home and had dinner of course. They are talking about having Arthur get a device put in him to stop them of course. Arthur doesn't want one of course. They then was told he will grow out of them in time of course. They are talking right now by the way. They are talking about the Holidays not about Epilepsy and seizures of course. They are talking now of course.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "I am glad it is only twenty four days away."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "It is the best holiday ever."

"That it is," said Arthur, "I am glad that Christmas is coming."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "It is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love taking them."

He took it and went to bed. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	25. Epilepsy and holiday talk

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now of course. That George will have a seizure that day that causes him to wonder around of course. That Arthur will once again help him to keep him from running into things that could injure him. They are talking right now of course. Then George had his seizure and Arthur did help him until the seizure ends. Arthur is glad he is safe of course. They are talking about seizures of course by the way in fact. That is what they will talk about today of course in fact.

"Yes you had one," said Arthur, "I get absence seizures in matter of fact."

"You sure did," said Fern, "I get Tonic clonic or Grand mal of course."

"Okay then," said George, "I get parcel kind in matter of fact."

"I get the same as Arthur," said Francine, "And one other one of us also does."

"That is me," said Binky, "I am glad we wont get hurt."

After recess came lunch and after that they went back to their classroom. After school they all went home and had their dinner of course. Later at the Read house they heard that one had a seizure during recess of course. He told them that it was George that had one and not him of course. They are going to talk about the holidays that is coming up later that month of course. They are talking about that right now of course. They are all talking about that as D.W. is in the bath of course.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "It is the best holiday of course."

"That it is," said Mrs. Read, "We all love that holiday of course."

"That we do," said Arthur, "Will you need help with the tree?"

"Yes for tomorrow," said Mrs. Read, "I see D.W. so shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure do love showers."

I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. WD and Fern seizures

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park right now of course. That Fern and W.D. will have seizures that day in matter of fact of course after all. W.D. will have it at the park of course and Fern will in the bathroom at home when she is naked like before. They are talking right now. They know what seizure are like and they hate them in matter of fact of course. W.D. is now having a seizure as in absence type and then she snapped out of it of course. They are talking to her right now in matter of fact.

"Yes you had one," said Arthur, "You was staring out in space in a seizure."

"Yes you did," said D.W., "After all Arthur has the same kind of course."

"Okay then," said W.D., "I sure do hate getting them of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "Fern here has the bad kind as in tonic clonic."

"It is true," said Fern, "They was called and sometimes still called Grand mal."

They played at the park until it was time for them to go home of course. Fern went in the bathroom at home and took off all her clothes when a seizure happened. Her mom came in and gave her first aid and gave her a bath and got her clean. She told her mom that she is sorry she had another seizure when she was naked as the day she was born of course. We see her getting dressed in clean underwear and her nightgown and being carried to bed. She tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

"It isn't your fault," said Mrs. Walters, "You need to get them under control."

"Yes of course mom," said Fern, "I have no shame of you seeing me that way."

"Because you are a girl," said Mrs. Walters, "You have a full set of girl parts of course."

"That i do," said Fern, "Think i would make a good mom of course someday?"

"You will indeed," said Mrs. Walters, "You will make a great mother."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	27. Fern's bath

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park right now of course. That Fern will get a bath tonight by her own mom in matter of fact of course. That she has no problem with that of course. She asked for it by the way in matter of fact of course. They are at home right now of course. In fact at the Walters house of course with Fern in only a bath robe right now. She will soon take it off of course. That will leave her naked in fact of course. They have seen her naked body before in fact. They are talking right now.

"Just in a bath robe," said Fern, "As you can tell i am not wearing slippers or anything on my feet."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Walters, "You can take off your bath robe at anytime before your bath."

"Can i take it off now?" said Fern, "After all i want to right now in fact."

"I say yes," said Mrs. Walters, "You have a nice girl body by the way."

"It is off now," said Fern, "As you can see my girl part is perfect."

Mrs. Walters agreed with that of course. Then sees her nipples which one day give her breast. Until then she is flat there of course. And no pubic hair as well in matter of fact. She got in the bath and started to play in it of course. Fern has no shame in front her mom of course because she is a girl by the way. She has a nice body in matter of fact. She loves the way it looks. She loves her feet and toes of course. She takes very good care of them of course. She is talking in the bath now.

"It is nice," said Fern, "This bath that is of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Walters, "I am glad you love it."

"Yes indeed mom," said Fern, "I am glad i am taking it."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Walters, "In fact i will have one when you are done."

"Okay mom," said Fern, "I am glad you will have one of course."

That is what happened of course. I need idea for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	28. Arthur's bath

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school of course. Arthur will have a bath tonight by his own mom in matter of fact of course by the way. George did have a seizure today at recess of course and Arthur helped him of course so he wont get hurt in fact. Then they went back to the classroom they did regular school work and will study at home of course. Then later on Arthur is only in his underwear of course. He is barefoot of course because we see his ten toes. He loves being barefoot of course that he is wiggling his toes.

"I sure love my feet," said Arthur, "Toes is the reason why i do love my feet of course."

"You have nice feet," said Mrs. Read, "You also have good looking boy parts as well."

"That i do," said Arthur, "I see them every single day of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "You are free to take off your underwear here."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Okay time to take them off now."

They went to the bathroom of course and he got in it of course. She see's his boy parts hanging there in fact. He loves the way they look of course. He is glad he is a boy of course because of his boy parts of course. We just don't see them but they do. They are blocked by stuff so we won't see them but he sure does have them of course. Then came time for him to play in it before he gets washed of course. They are still talking of course. Arthur might be a bit embarrsed but it is okay.

"I love my boy parts," said Arthur, "Same as my toes of course."

"They are nice," said Mrs. Read, "Not just your toes in matter of fact."

"Yes my boy parts," said Arthur, "I know what you mean of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Time to wash you including your privates."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I always wash them anyway of course."

After that it was bedtime. I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	29. We will go there

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school of course. Arthur will have a seizure today of course but it isn't as bad as the kind Fern has of course. They are at recess right now in matter of fact. That is where Arthur will have it at of course. Arthur then had one of course. They know he had one of course and they are talking about Epilepsy right now of course. They will go to an area Epilepsy foundation of course. They heard about that place of course. They get to go on outings at times of course in fact.

"I will go there," said Arthur, "It is a good place i heard after all of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I hope it is a good place of course."

"Same here," said George, "I also heard it is a good place of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "I hope it is indeed a good place of course."

"And same here," said W.D., "We will have fun there of course."

After school they all went home to study for an upcoming test of course. Arthur told them he had a seizure that day of course. And told him about that place they heard about of course. They are glad he will go to it of course in matter of fact. They are talking about the upcoming holidays of course. In their case it is Christmas of course in matter of fact. They love that holiday of course. They love it a lot after all of course. Arthur really loves Christmas same as D.W. because they are kids of course.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "It is a good holiday in fact in fact it is great."

"Yes indeed," said D.W., "It is the best holiday."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Bedtime D.W. and shower time for you Arthur."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure do love showers of course."

"Okay mommy," said D.W., "Well good night to you."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	30. Party planning

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school of course. George will have a seizure at school during recess today the kind that makes him wonder. That Arthur knows what to do to keep him safe so he wont bump into things that might hurt him. They are talking about the upcoming party. Before George has that seizure of course in matter of fact. We see them talking right now of course. They are talking about that upcoming party at that school of course. They all love the holidays of course because they are fun.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "It is the best holiday i know of in fact."

"Yes it is," said Fern, "Now we need ideas for the food there of course."

"I have meat ideas," said Buster, "They are turkey and ham of course."

"I love them," said Francine, "I have the list of the sides."

"George is having a seizure," said Brain, "Look at the way he is wondering."

Arthur helped him in matter of fact of course. Then after it ended he went right back to playing and talking. Then after school they all went home to talk about that upcoming holiday of course. Arthur said that George had a seizure of course that he helped him yet again of course. They told him he did the right thing like always of course. George is that his friends know what to do in fact. They went back to talking about that upcoming party. They have agreed to cook the dinner for it.

"Thanks mom," said Arthur, "I am glad it will be a good party."

"It sounds fun," said Mrs. Read, "We will indeed cook the food for it."

"Thanks again mom," said Arthur, "I sure do love Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "It is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure do love showers."

I need ideas for the next chapter for this story here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. Seizures and Santa

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school of course. W.D. will have a seizure at school today as well as Francine of course which is the same type. They are talking about if they should have a Santa Claus at that party at school of course. They are talking about it now. They know having a Santa Claus there is a good idea in matter of fact of course. They are talking about it right now of course. They will rent a Santa Claus suit for the one to play Santa at that party in fact. They all love the holidays of course.

"I say yes," said Arthur, "We should have a Santa Claus because it is a good idea."

"Same here," said Fern, "I can ask my dad if he will play Santa for the upcoming party."

"Same here," said W.D., "Christmas is the best holiday ever."

"Same here," said Francine, "I might be Jewish but i love Christmas."

"And same here," said Bud, "I hope Mr. Walters plays Santa Claus here."

Them two did have seizures after they talked of course. Then after that they went back to class and did their schoolwork of course. Later they all went home and had dinner of course. Then Fern asked her dad if he will play Santa Claus at that party at school. They love that holiday. Mr. Walters said yes he will play Santa Claus at that school of course. Fern is now talking to her parents right now before she has her shower of course. She is so happy about that because he said yes of course in fact.'

"Thanks dad," said Fern, "I am glad you will play Santa there."

"No problem," said Mr. Walters, "I wouldn't miss that for anything."

"You can be an Elf," said Mrs. Walters, "Same as Arthur Read of course."

"Of course mom," said Fern, "I think Arthur will love that."

"That is good," said Mrs. Walters, "Well shower time for you of course."

She had it and went to bed. I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	32. Fern talks

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school of course. Fern will have a seizure at the playground instead of at home so she wont she wont be naked. They know how girls look naked because some of them are girls and Arthur knows because he seen D.W. and Kate naked before. She had that seizure right now of course and Brain helped her in matter of fact of course. They now are talking about it right now in fact. They are also talking about the holidays as well. They know they are coming soon in matter of fact.

"Yes you had one," said Arthur, "Christmas is coming soon after all."

"You sure did," said Francine, "Hanukkah is also coming in fact."

"Okay then," said Fern, "I celebrate Christmas in matter of fact."

"I helped you," said Brain, "I celebrate Kwanzaa in matter of fact."

"I love Christmas," said Buster, "It is the best holiday ever."

After recess and lunch they went back to the classroom of course. They know the holidays is coming very soon in fact. After school they went home of course. Fern told her mom that she had one at recess at the playground. She told her maybe to try something that just became legal as in Medical Marijuana of course. She said she would think about it. She is only a child after all. They are talking about that right now of course. That is a known treatment now of course so they are talking about it now.

"I will think about it," said Fern, "Not sure if it is a good idea right now."

"I think it is," said Mrs. Walters, "It wont hurt you in fact it might help you."

"Okay mom," said Fern, "Not sure the doctor will do it."

"He said he can," said Mrs. Walters, "We can ask him for sure."

"Okay mom," said Fern, "Time for my shower now." 

Her mom washed her instead in the bath that night of course. Fern doesn't mind to much of course. I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	33. Best treatment

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park right now playing except Fern is at the Doctor to either give her stronger medication or medical Marijuana. They love the fact they she might be approved to take it in matter of fact of course. She will get stronger medication that time and might be approve for the other. The medical marijuana that is in matter of fact. The ones in charge of it is looking it over to see if she can be approved for it of course. She is now talking to her friends about that of course in fact.

"I hope you do," said Arthur, "I heard it is a good treatment for it of course."

"I hope i do," said Fern, "It will maybe be the oil under the tongue of course or a pill."

"It just might work," said Brain, "We all hope you get approved i have nothing against pot."

"I know it will," said Sue Ellen, "Even smoking it is good but nothing good with another drug."

"I think you mean tobacco," said Buster, "It is known to cause cancer of course."

They approved her for it by the way in matter of fact and got the card and the pills. That will help her fight her seizures in matter of fact. Her friends are glad that her seizures will be more under control of course. Arthur, Francine, W.D., and Binky wont because they will grow out of them in matter of fact of course. They know that the medical marijuana will help her of course so she took one. It stopped her from having a seizure before it even started. She knows she would have had one in fact.

"I think i almost had one," said Fern, "But something stopped it of course."

"The marijuana of course," said Mrs. Walters, "That means it is working in fact."

"That is good," said Fern, "I am glad i got it of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Walters, "Well time for you to have your shower."

"Yes mom," said Fern, "I will be in there alone in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here in fact.


	34. WD and George

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now of course. They have no idea that both George and W.D. will have seizures today of course. Fern is glad that treatment is working for her which is medical marijuana of course. For her it is perfectly legal of course. We see they are at recess of course playing and talking about the holidays of course in fact. They love the holidays of course because they are lots of fun of course. They see George starting to wonder around in his seizure of course in matter of fact.

"I know what to do," said Arthur, "Because that is how his seizures are of course."

"Yes allow it to him," said Fern, "Maybe he can be on the same treatment that is helping me."

"Okay then," said that boy, "What treatment is helping you?"

"Medical marijuana," said Fern, "That is legal for me of course."

"Not sure," said that boy, "They might do a drug test on us today."

He was wrong of course in matter of fact. It isn't for the students but the teachers. That boy was lying in matter of fact of course and he got detention. Then later they all went home of course. They are talking at W.D.'s house when she stared into space of course and snapped out of it. They are talking right now of course but not about the seizure. They are talking about Christmas of course. They sure do love that holiday of course. So that is what they are talking about right now of course.

"I love Christmas," said W.D., "It is the best holiday ever."

"That it is," said her mom, "It is a very good one."

"Yes indeed," said her dad, "It is the best of course."

"Bath time," said her mom, "So let's get you in there and get you naked and in the bath."

"Okay mom," said W.D., "That is what i love about baths."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. The test and treatment

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now taking that test there. They all hope they passed that test that they took of course. At recess now of course. They all love Christmas that is coming of course. And George is now approved for medical marijuana of course. He will get the pill form just like the kind that Fern is on to help her of course in matter of fact. It will work on him of course. That he can do it legal of course in matter of fact. That he wont get in any trouble for it. They are talking right now.

"I hope we passed it," said Arthur, "George i heard your on medical marijuana of course."

"I hope so," said George, "And yes i am on that of course and it is working."

"I hope we did," said Fern, "And it also works on me of course in fact."

"I am sure we did," said Brain, "I am sure we all studied hard for it."

"I hope so," said Buster, "I heard the one's fails it they will have detention not the party."

They all did pass that test of course so they will all go to that Christmas party on Friday after all in fact. Then after school they all went home of course. They all had dinner of course in matter of fact. Later at the Read house they are thinking Arthur could get medical marijuana until he grows out of his seizures of course. And that two of his friends is on it of course. Arthur might want to do it of course. That if he does it so can Francine. We see them talking about that right now of course in fact.

"Not sure i can mom," said Arthur, "After all mine isn't that bad as in seizures."

"Oh yeah," said Mrs. Read, "I hope you have fun at that party on Friday."

"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "I will indeed have so much fun of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love them because i will be naked in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. DW has a seizure

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now doing regular school work. At the preschool D.W. had her first seizure of staring into space or absence type. They learned she also has epilepsy as well in matter of fact. That means two Read kids has it of course in fact. Arthur heard about that of course so when he got home he is now talking to her as in D.W. in fact. That he knows what it is like of course. That D.W. will feel better of course in fact. They are talking right now of course in matter of fact.

"You will be fine," said Arthur, "After all i get them type of seizures of course."

"Oh yeah," said D.W., "I do feel better right now of course."

"That is good," said Arthur, "We both get that type in fact."

"Same as a few others with it," said D.W., "They are Francine, Binky, and W.D. of course."

"That is correct," said Arthur, "They aren't like the kind Fern gets of course."

They had a good talking of course in matter of fact. They know they will grow out of them of course in fact. They love that in matter of fact of course. They know that Fern might not grow out of her's but she takes medical marijuana to help keep her seizures under more control of course. They know that that drug is much safer than tobacco of course in matter of course. Then later D.W. is in her bath of course. Arthur and his mom is talking about that upcoming party that will be fun in fact.

"It will be fun," said Arthur, "That Christmas party at the school of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I sure do love Christmas and Christmas parties."

"Same here in fact," said Arthur, "I see D.W. is out and in her pajamas."

"I see her," said Mrs. Read, "That means shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love them for i will be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	37. Party tomorrow

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now doing regular school work. They are now at recess having lots of fun there having a good time. They know they will have a Christmas party at that school tomorrow of course. Francine had a seizure then snapped out of it. She has the absence type in matter of fact of course by the way. She knows she had one because they told her she did. She knows she hates having them but she is adjusting well to them. That she knows she has them of course.

"That party will be fun," said Arthur, "I sure do love Christmas of course in matter of fact."

"Yes it will," said Fern, "I found a good treatment for my seizures."

"Same here," said George, "It is medical marijuana of course in fact."

"I will love the party," said Francine, "Only my family has Hanukkah parties."

"Yes indeed," said Muffy, "The one at my mansion will be even more fun of course."

They heard the bell rang and went into the cafeteria to have their lunch of course. After that they went back to class and did regular school work of course. After that they all went home for the day of course. They all had dinner of course in matter of fact. Arthur and his mom are talking about that Christmas party they will have at that school of course. They know it will be a very fun party and that the one Muffy will have will be much better. We see them talking right now of course about them now.

"They will be fun," said Arthur, "Them two Christmas parties of course."

"Yes they will," said Mrs. Read, "I sure do love Christmas of course."

"Same here mom," said Arthur, "It is the best holiday ever of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "It is now shower time for you right now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will wash every body parts including my boy parts."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	38. The party

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now at the Christmas party in fact. They are having lots of fun there filled with joy of course in matter of fact. They know Mr. Walters will play Santa Claus there at that party there of course. They know that they will all get presents of course. They are talking about how much they love that party of course in fact. Elwood City Preschool will have Rufus Compson playing Santa Claus of course. At Lakewood Arthur and his friends are talking about how great that party is of course.

"This is a great party here," said Arthur, "I am having lots of fun here of course in fact."

"It sure is," said Fern, "It will be better when my dad comes as Santa in fact."

"I love it," said Ladonna, "My dad is playing him at the preschool cross my heart."

"That is good," said Francine, "I am glad he will do that for them."

"I also love it," said Brain, "I am glad we came here for it of course."

Then in came Mr. Walters as Santa Claus then Fern and Arthur got in their elf costumes of course. D.W. and her friends had a good time at their party of course. Arthur and them also had a great party of course. They know they will have another Christmas party this time on Christmas eve of course. Then after them parties at the schools they went home of course. Then they all had their dinner and is now talking of course as in Arthur and Mrs. Read for D.W. is in her bath with her dad watching her.

"It was lots of fun," said Arthur, "We sure did a good one i got this puzzle of course."

"Sounds like it," said Mrs. Read, "That puzzle sure looks nice of course."

"I love puzzles," said Arthur, "I am happy i got it of course in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love them because i get clean and i also love being naked so i can see my boy parts."

I need some ideas for this story here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course in fact.


	39. Shopping and helping

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the mall shopping of course as in Christmas of course. They saw that a man was having a tonic clonic seizure so they helped him. He thanked them for helping him of course and kept him safe of course. Then after that and shopping they went to help the poor. That they are handing out stuff to keep them warm of course. That they are glad the homeless is safe. That on Monday there will be a bad snow storm. That last time it was that bad twenty people died in it.

"Here you go a coat," said Arthur, "And a small space heater in matter of fact."

"Why thank you," said that boy, "As you can tell i wear glasses of course."

"They are nerds," said a bad girl, "I can tell by the looks of course."

"They aren't nerds," said Fern, "They are just two kids who needs glasses."

"Get out of here girl," said the head security, "After all you aren't poor at all and calling them nerds."

That girl was then kicked out of there well took out by that guard in fact. They had a good day handing out all the stuff that day. That more will come tomorrow and again on early Monday before that bad snow storm comes. That snow storm wont see as many dead from the last time of course. That anywhere from zero to twelve and all in between. They hope it is zero of course because that means no deaths at all. Then after that they went home in fact. Arthur is talking to his mom now.

"Yes i helped them," said Arthur, "I hope none dies in that snow storm."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I also hope it is zero in matter of fact."

"Last time twenty died," said Arthur, "So i hope it is zero or fewer than twelve dead."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love being clean and being naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	40. Helping the poor

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is having lots of fun in the park right now of course. They love the holidays which will happen in a week in fact. Well less than a week now of course. They are glad the holidays are coming very soon in fact. In six days that is by the way. They know that day is Christmas and the first day of Hanukkah in matter of fact. They love them holidays because they are lots of fun of course. They are feeling good helping others. They know that they will help out on Christmas.

"We can help on Christmas," said Arthur, "After all we can serve them a good meal that night."

"That we can," said Fern, "Helping people is good in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I am glad we are helping people."

"I love doing it," said Buster, "It feels like the right thing to do."

"And same here," said Brain, "It is a good thing we are doing."

They did that and went home before the bad snow storm comes of course. They are glad that many people will be safe during it of course. They are now at home where they are safe of course and glad the homeless is safe in them shelters there. They are glad their parents is at home safe as well. They had their dinner of course. They are talking right now. At the Read house they are talking. Then the snow storm hit it is a bad one of course. They are now talking about Christmas right now of course.

"It will be fun," said Arthur, "I always did love Christmas as long as i lived."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "I also love Christmas of course as well."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad the homeless is safe in them shelters. "

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love showers in matter of fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	41. More donations needed

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is heading to the park to have fun of course. They then found a dead dog and a dead drunk found together. That means they was together when he died because that dog was his pet in fact. They called the certain emergency number of course. They took the bodies away of course so they wont start rotting there in fact. They know that is sad of course. Then they went to the park to play. They are talking about the next snow storm that could happen very soon of course.

"It could happen again very soon," said Arthur, "So we must ask for more donations to help more poor people."

"I agree with you," said Fern, "So yes more donations are needed of course."

"I also agree," said Francine, "I have a winter hat that doesn't fit me anymore when i was four."

"That is good," said Brain, "I have a sweet shirt that i had when i was five."

"That is also good," said Sue Ellen, "We can ask our parents for more donations to go with them two things."

Arthur agreed to donate the thick socks he had when he was four. And Fern agreed to donate her old sweater she had when she was three. And Sue Ellen agreed to donate her old sweet pants when she was six. That stuff will help a bit of course. The brought them with them of course. So they set them out as well after they told the workers there if they can. They said yes of course. They gave them all out of course. They now all went home to ask their parents if they will donate some stuff of course.

"So yes donations are still needed," said Arthur, "In fact it will go until mid March of course."

"I can donate something," said Mrs. Read, "This thin but warm coat of course."

"So can i," said Mr. Read, "I will donate my spare long john's in fact."

"So that is yes Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will donate the warm baby socks i had at Kate's age."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	42. Small Christmas party

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the tree house having a small Christmas party. They are having a good time there of course in fact. They are all there even Francine, Brain, D.W., Tommy, and Bud is there of course. They have a little artificial Christmas tree there and some other stuff. They have food there and small presents of course in fact. They are having lots of good fun there filled with joy. We see them talking about the party of course. They know Christmas is lots of fun of course in fact.

"This is a good party," said Arthur, "I am glad we are all here of course in fact."

"Yes it is," said Fern, "Christmas is the best holiday i know of course."

"I sure love it," said Bud, "Christmas is the best holiday ever of course."

"Yes it is," said D.W., "I am glad we came here."

"I love it," said Francine, "I am glad we are here in matter of fact."

They passed out the small presents of small toys and candy of course. They all stayed there until it was time for them to go home of course. They all had their dinner of course. They old them that small party they had of course. Later at the Read house they are talking about Christmas that is coming very soon of course. They are talking about the party they will have at city hall of course. They will have one at Muffy's of course as well. Muffy's is Christmas eve and city hall Christmas day.

"It was fun mom," said Arthur, "I will go to another at Muffy's and city hall."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "They will be fun them parties of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I sure love Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love showers because i will be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. We are safe here

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the park playing on the swings having a good time. They love going to that park because it is the best one. They are glad the holidays is only in three days of course in fact. They are glad they will all go home before the thunder snow of course. Arthur loves Christmas a lot of course that he is glad he celebrates it. Francine did have a seizure same as Arthur but they are Absence so it isn't that bad of course. Fern is glad medical marijuana works for him of course.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "It is the best holiday of all time of course."

"Yes same here," said Fern, "Christmas is lots of fun of course in fact."

"Same here," said George, "I am glad it is only three days away."

"I love Hanukkah," said Francine, "It is also in three days of course."

"Same here," said Muffy, "Remember big party at my mansion of course."

They all remember that of course and said they will all be there of course. They had lots of fun at the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had their dinner of course in matter of fact. They all got there an hour before the thunder snow. They are glad the poor and the homeless is safe of course. Then later the thunder snow started. Arthur is glad him and his family is safe of course. They are glad things are going well for them of course. We see them talking now.

"We are safe here," said Arthur, "That we are all here safe as well as my friends."

"We sure are," said Mrs. Read, "We will all be safe inside this warm house here."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I am also glad the homeless are safe as well."

"Same here,'" said Mrs. Read, "Well time for your shower now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love being clean and will be naked of course like when i was born."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. Family came

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the park playing on the swings having a good time. They heard family is coming to celebrate the holidays of course. They are glad the holidays is only two days away of course. They all love the holidays of course in matter of fact. Arthur heard his one cousin has the same kind of seizures Fern has at times of course. That if he has one Arthur will know what to do of course. We see them talking right now about the fact that family members are coming to spend the holidays with them.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "It is the best holiday of all time of course."

"Same here in fact," said Fern, "I am glad it is just in two days in fact."

"Same here of course," said George, "It is the best holiday i know."

"I love Hanukkah," said Francine, "That is what i celebrate of course."

"I love Kwanzaa," said Brain, "Some family is coming over."

They all had a very good time at the park of course then they all went home in fact. They see that family came over and they all had dinner together of course at the Read house in fact. Arthur is now talking with two cousins of his right now having a good time of course. One is the same age as Arthur and the other is only three years old of course. That one wants to take his bath with Arthur in it. Arthur told him no of course. That he prefers them alone and likes showers better of course in fact.

"I love Christmas a lot," said Arthur, "It is the best holiday eve of course."

"Same here of course," said one cousin, "I am glad we are here."

"Same here of course," said the other cousin, "Time for my bath of course."

"Okay then," said Arthur, "I am sure you will have a good one with Kate."

"Yes indeed," said that cousin, "She is going to share the bath with you."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	45. Day after Christmas

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the park the day after Christmas of course. They are on the swings playing there having a good time there. They had a good time during the holidays of course the day before. They are glad they all got the stuff they wanted during it of course. They all loved to celebrate them with family of course in fact. Arthur's cousins is also there of course. That one cousin had a seizure as in the same kind Fern has of course. Arthur helped him with first aid used for that in fact.

"I had a good Christmas in fact," said Arthur, "I got the stuff i wanted this year of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "In fact i am wearing my new winter coat now."

"Same here as well," said George, "I sure had a good Christmas of course."

"I had a good one," said Prunella, "I got a new sweater that i am wearing under my coat."

"And same here," said Buster, "Christmas is the best holiday ever of course."

They all had a good time at that park today of course. They all had good holidays of course in fact. Francine is still celebrating Hanukkah of course and Brain will start today for Kwanzaa of course. They are glad they all had a good time at the park of course. They love them holidays of course. Arthur had a fun Christmas of course. Later at the Read house they are talking as in Arthur and his mom of course. They are talking before Arthur has his shower of course. They are talking about Christmas which they had in fact.

"I had a great Christmas mom," said Arthur, "It was one of the best we ever had of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "It was another good Christmas of course."

"New Years will be next," said Arthur, "I am looking forward to bring that in."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love taking them for i will be naked in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	46. Bullies arrested

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the park playing having a very good time of course. They have no idea that some bullies are coming to claim the park as their turf. They don't own it of course because it is a public park of course. So they don't have that right to tell them to leave. Arthur and them will stand up against them until park security comes. Until then they are having a very good time enjoying the park of course. They are talking about the park and how much they love it of course in fact.

"I sure love this park here," said Arthur, "It is better than the other parks in this city here in fact."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "It is the best park that i know of course in fact."

"Same here as well," said Francine, "I am so glad we are here today of course."

"Same here," said Buster, "I am glad we came here today in fact."

"And same here," said Brain, "The other two parks is pretty good of course."

Them bullies came in the park telling everyone to leave because they said it is their turf of course. They all got angry at them and park security came because they might have chased him away or kill him of course. Them bullies was arrested of course for claiming a public park as their turf of course. They are all glad them bullies left of course by being arrested of course. Later they all went home of course. They hope they get charged and sent to Juvenile hall of course. Arthur and his mom is talking now.

"Yes they was arrested," said Arthur, "I was glad security came or the adults there would have killed them."

"I am glad they was," said Mrs. Read, "I can tell how angry some people can get of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I was just going to talk to them not hurt them."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad they was just arrested not killed."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	47. A good park coming

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the park playing having a very good time of course. They are playing on the swings having a fun and good time there. They love going to that park of know New Years eve they will have parties of course in fact by the way. They are talking about four ideas for another new park there of course in fact. Them four ideas for that park is regular park, entrance fee park, resident only park, and Homosexual park. They want the regular park because it is the best idea in fact.

"It should be a regular park," said Arthur, "Entrance fee park is illegal unless theme park."

"Yes i agree," said Fern, "I am also against resident only park do visitors can also enjoy it."

"I also agree of course," said Francine, "I am also against the homosexual park as well."

"I agree as well," said George, "It should be a regular park indeed."

"And same here," said Muffy, "I want a regular park to get picked of course."

They are glad the city council and Mayor picked the regular park idea of course. They are glad that they didn't pick the other ideas of course. They all had lots of good fun there of course in fact. That good park will have the same stuff as the other three parks of course. They all went home after they had fun of course in fact. They are glad that a regular park will go in fact of course. Arthur did have a seizure but that is normal for him of course. They are now all talking about that park now in fact.

"It will be a good park mom," said Arthur, "It will be a regular park of course in fact."

"Yes it will," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad it wont be a bad park of course."

"Same here of course," said Arthur, "The other park ideas was bad of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love shower for i will be naked and get clean."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	48. New park opens

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the new park for it is now open of course. They love that new park there of course for it is fun and good sized. The local gay party still wants a gay park somewhere in Elwood city of course. Not only that but a Homosexual museum of course. They also want another gay bathhouse and more gay bars in fact. They want to make it a gay city of course. The local government stands in their way of course. They want to prevent it from becoming like that of course. So they will run their own candidates in that election.

"I love this new park," said Arthur, "So that is four good parks in this city here of course."

"You said it," said Fern, "I am glad it is now open by the way in fact for it is fun."

"I love this park," said Francine, "By the way i had a seizure of course."

"Same here," said Muffy, "And i could tell because you stopped and stared."

"And same here," said Buster, "I m glad this place is now open in fact."

Then they heard the news that the gay party wants to turn Elwood city into a gay city. They know the local government must win of course in that election. The gay party is unlikely to win the election in April of course. The only two that will change hands is for dog catcher and school board because they are retiring of course. Later they all went home and had dinner in fact. Later at the Read house they are talking about what that gay party is planning. That they want it to become a gay city.

"That party is bad," said Arthur, "They must be stopped or it will become a gay city."

"Yes it sure is," said D.W., "I also had fun in the park now fun in the bath."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "Glad i am watching you take it in fact of course."

"I love it," said D.W., "I am glad we went to that park today of course."

"Same here of course," said Arthur, "I have my shower next in fact of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	49. Another good day

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the new park having a good time there of course. They are glad that park is another good one in matter of fact. They are glad that federal court sided with the local government over the gay group of course. So the gay park is blocked yet again of course. They know that they could build that park in an illegal way of course. That means building it without permission. That would cause that group to be arrested and charged. And serve time in prison in matter of fact of course.

"This is another good park in fact," said Arthur, "I am glad that group was blocked yet again of course."

"Yes it is," said Fern, "I am glad we have such a good lawyer for our local government of course."

"I sure love it," said Francine, "I hope they lose again when they appeal of course."

"Same here," said Muffy, "I am glad we came here of course."

"And same here," said Buster, "I would never go to a gay park of course."

They are having lots of good fun at that park of course in fact. They are glad that new park is open of course. That gay group did appeal to a step higher court called the Federal appeals court in matter of fact. That the one above that is the supreme court of course. That they might hear that case of course. That there will be no more appeals after that court of course. Then later at the Read house with Arthur and his mom talking. About the good park and that one case of course in matter of fact.

"It is a good park of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we won in that court of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I heard they will appeal of course."

"I also heard that mom," said Arthur, "I believe we will win that as in this city here."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love getting clean and being naked of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	50. Gay group arrested

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the new park having a good time there of course. They are glad that a new park will be for a regular park of course. They love that idea that it will be another good park over the gay park and the music park of course in fact. They know that it will be just a regular park that everyone will enjoy there of course. That a music park sounds like a strange idea of course. That they will never get a legal homosexual park. But they could do it by illegal way which is a crime in fact.

"I am glad it will be a regular park," said Arthur, "Over that music park and gay park of course."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "They could build the gay park in an illegal way of course."

"I am also glad," said Francine, "If they build it in an illegal way it would be a crime."

"That it would," said Bud, "I know they would be arrested of course."

"Yes they would," said D.W., "That they would be in prison of course."

They saw that group going to another vacant lot that is where an old restaurant once stood. They saw them starting to build stuff there of course which is illegal by the way. So they called the police who came and arrested that group who put two park benches there and starting to build that park in an illegal way of course. Bud knows they are going to be charged with a crime of course. They all know that of course. Bud might act tough but is a good kid of course. Later at the police station jail there.

"We are now charged," said group leader, "With a crime do to some meddling kids spotting us."

"Yes indeed baby," said a member, "We would have made that park fabulous of course ."

"That we would have," said another member, "Now we will soon go to the county jail."

"That we will," said another member, "I hope our lawyers is good of course."

"I hope so," said group leader, "I hope they fight to get us free."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	51. Another good park coming

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the new park having a good time there of course. They are glad that group is now in jail with charges against them. They are glad they are at that park today of course. They are glad that the bad group is now in the county jail in fact. They know that new park will be a regular park that they will go to of course. They are talking about that case that will soon go to court. That they will be called as witnesses for the state from the DA in fact. We see them talking now of course.

"It will be a good park of course," said Arthur, "I am glad that group was arrested and charged of course."

"Yes it sure will," said Fern, "I am also glad that group is in jail for what they did was illegal in fact."

"I am glad it will be," said Bud, "I would never go in a gay and lesbian park of course."

"I sure love this park," said D.W., "I am glad that group is in jail of course."

"And same here," said Francine, "I am sure glad it will be a good park in fact."

That group is in that cell in the county jail talking about that they get set free and gets a park. They want the law the change so they can open many Homosexual things of course. They know they will most likely go to prison for up to five years of course. Then later Arthur and his friends went home and had their dinner of course. They are now talking right now about the new park that will start being built of course. Arthur and his mom are talking about it now. We see them talking now of course.

"I am glad it will be a good park," said Arthur, "Any kind of park is better than that gay one."

"I agree with you," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad that group is in jail of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I am glad it will be another regular park of course."

"Same here Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad that bad group is in jail of course right now."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	52. Back at school tomorrow

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the new park having a good time there of course. They know tomorrow they go back to school for it is the last day of winter break. They know that it is a school night again of course. They know that a Science test is coming so they must study for it. That if they fail a test then they would get tutor's of course. That they need to study for it. Binky and Arthur had seizures but snapped out of it of course. They have absence types of course. They are talking about going back to school now.

"Yes back to school tomorrow," said Arthur, "And yes a science test is coming in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I am glad we are going back."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "I am glad we love school."

"I sure love school," said Brain, "After all i am a good student in fact of course."

"Same here as well," said Prunella, "I am glad we go to the same school."

They are glad they all go back to school tomorrow. They know they can go to the park on the weekends of course. That they need to study for that upcoming test they know is coming later that month. Then later they all went home and had their dinner of course then studied for that upcoming test. Arthur and his mom is talking right now that the science test is important. That she will help him study for that test because she wants him to pass that test in fact. We see them talking now.

"You can help me study mom," said Arthur, "I want to pass that upcoming test in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "You will get my help to study for it of course."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "That science test is important in fact of course."

"Yes it is," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad i will have help to study for that test coming up."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	53. Test is coming

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is back in school now for winter break is over now. Winter break was fun for them but now they are back to school of course. That Arthur and Francine had some seizures but they aren't the bad kind of course. They was in the hall by the way and snapped out of it quick. They are glad they are back in school now of course. They are glad that bad group is going to trial after all for them five pleaded not guilty in the hearing. They know the case against is very strong of course.

"I know the case against them is strong," said Arthur, "They will most likely be found guilty of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Fern, "I also know they are guilty of course."

"I know it is," said Brain, "I am sure they will get prison time after all."

"That it is," said Francine, "They can get up to twenty years of course."

"And same here," said Buster, "That group is bad in fact."

They all went to study with Brain on the upcoming test later that month. That the upcoming test is a challenge for Mr. Ratburn likes to do of course. They are glad they can and will pass it thanks to the help of Brain of course. Later they all went home and had dinner of course. Arthur and his mom is talking about the upcoming test instead of that case. She wants him to pass it or they would hire a tutor for him there. That it would either be Brain or a tough one tutor for him if he does fails that test.

"I will pass it mom," said Arthur, "After all i will study hard and i did today of course."

"I hope so Honey," said Mrs. Read, "If you fail it we will ground you and hire a tutor for you."

"I know that mom," said Arthur, "You said that many time except the grounding part."

"I mean it Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will pass it mom but grounding would be to much for that."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	54. We are smart

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is in school right now doing regular school work and a pop quiz. They know a test is coming up and that they have to study for it. That the upcoming test is a bit of a challenge but they can and will pass it in fact. Francine had small seizure which is absence type. She snapped out of it which is common for her with Epilepsy. They understood what it was of course. Then later at recess they are talking about that upcoming test. That they must study for it in fact of course.

"I am sure we can pass it," said Arthur, "I know we must study which i do by the way."

"I know we can and will," said Fern, "We are all smart in someway or other in fact."

"We sure will in fact," said Brain, "I want you all to study with me today after school."

"I know we will," said Francine, "I think that will be best we do go there."

"I hope we do," said Buster, "You know i am not very smart though"

They all asked their parents if they can and they all said yes. That it is a very good idea of course in fact. They all went over to his house and they all studied hard for it then they went home of course. They are all smart in their own ways of course. Arthur is the second smartest boy in the class just after Brain of course. Brain would be a nerd if he couldn't play sports of course. He is good at sports by the way like soccer and basketball. We see Arthur and his mom are now talking of course.

"I know i will pass it mom," said Arthur, "I am smart after all in fact of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "You are smart i can tell."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I studied there and a bit here in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Two reasons i love them to get clean and being naked."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	55. I will pass it

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is in school right now doing regular school work. They know a test is coming later that month so they are talking at recess now. They know that they must pass that test or get tutors of course. They don't want them of course because they heard one is mean. Brain is one of course but the Read parents would hire the mean one. That they know that mean one is mean and rude of course. They will get a talking to from Thora. That is what she is doing when he is at school.

"I heard she is," said Arthur, "My grandma is against them to hire her."

"I can talk to her," said Fern, "As in your mom in fact of course."

"I will talk to your dad," said Brain, "They shouldn't hire someone like that if you fail."

"Thanks you two," said Arthur, "I will pass that test so it doesn't matter."

"I know you will," said Francine, "Let Thora talk sense into them you two."

They went to study after school was out by the way in fact. Then when Arthur returned home his parents told him they wouldn't hire that tutor if he fails that test. That they would hire Brain to be the tutor but it doesn't matter for he will pass that test of course. They know that he can as well of course. D.W. still wants them to hire that woman even if he passes it. D.W. can be like that of course. That is the way that girl is being a brat as she is. She is in the bath right now naked in fact.

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "But it doesn't matter i will pass it in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "I know you will pass it of course."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "I know i will pass that test."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Now that D.W. is over there now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	56. The fitness test

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is in school right now doing regular school work. They know a fitness test is today of course at gym class in fact. They know they are fit of course in fact. Prunella might be skinny and Binky is big but they are healthy by the way in fact. They are now heading to the gym for the fitness test for the gym class there in fact. They are in the locker room getting ready of course. They are now in their gym clothes well the one's they use in fact. We see them talking now in gym of course.

"Not sure about this," said Arthur, "I have mixed feelings about this test we will do here."

"Same here in fact," said Fern, "I also have mixed feelings about it as well."

"Same here," said Buster, "I know two will prove to be fit in fact Brain and Francine in fact."

"Yes we are," said Brain, "I am indeed a fit boy in fact of course."

"We sure are," said Francine, "I am indeed a fit girl of course in fact."

They all took that fitness test of course. That they did pretty well on it even Binky did. Just not Prunella she is that good at sports but always makes the team anyway. They didn't see what Binky did was well of course. So they called him out of shape as in fat of course. He told them that he is a strong boy of course. They told him to be healthy is to lose some weight of course. Binky told them that he is a healthy boy of course. Later on they all went home of course. Later at the Read house Arthur and his mom is talking.

"Yes a fitness test of course," said Arthur, "To see how fit that we are as in a program will start."

"What kind of program?" said Mrs. Read, "I just want to know of course in fact."

"A flag football program," said Arthur, "I want to tryout for it of course."

"I say yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "That is good then i will tryout for it then now time for my shower."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	57. Protest

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the park now having a fun time there of course. That new park which is a music park will open in a week. They will be glad when it opens because they will take instruments with them there. They will enjoy going there of course in fact. They are glad they won't be getting a Homosexual park there of course in fact. Them gay's and lesbians are angry about that of course. So they will protest at the park Arthur and them are at right now. Arthur and them saw them coming and is ready for them.

"I will love that park," said Arthur, "I am ready for the counter protest that we will do in fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am ready for them of course in matter of fact."

"Same as me," said Francine, "I am glad we are all ready for it in fact."

"Same here," said Brain, "Everyone here seems to be ready for them in fact."

"And same here," said George, "Here comes that one group now of course."

Then all in the park is counter protesting that Homosexual group. The one Arthur and them started up is bigger and louder than the gay and lesbian protesters. The local government sided with Arthur and them over the Homosexuals of course. They blocked an idea for a park of that kind park there. The only hope of repealing that is to get the majority in the city council and the mayorship of course. That is the only way they can of course. Later at the Read house Arthur and his mom is talking now.

"I am glad we did mom," said Arthur, "That they won't get their park unless they take over in election."

"I am glad you did," said Mrs. Read, "I don't want a park like that here."

"I am glad mom," said Arthur, "The music park will be fun of course in fact."

"Yes it will," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love showers because i will be naked and get clean."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	58. It opens tomorrow

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the park now after they went to church of course. They are glad that new park will open tomorrow in fact. They are happy it isn't a park for Homosexuals by the way in fact. They know it is for music after all not for that sin there after all of course. They are happy that they won't be getting a sinful kind of park. Because that is what kind of park a Homosexual park would be like. Because that kind of park would say yes to it. So they are glad it is a music park in fact.

"That park will be so much fun," said Arthur, "So i am glad it ain't a sinful gay park of course."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I would never go to a sinful park of course."

"I agree with you two," said Francine, "A bad park would close down of course."

"That is true," said Brain, "A music park is a good idea of course."

"That is true," said Buster, "I am glad it opens tomorrow of course."

They had lots of good fun at that park there of course. They are glad the music park opens tomorrow. They will all go there after they come home from school of course. They will have lots of good music fun there. After they had fun they all went home and had dinner and now they are talking of course. At the Read house Arthur and his mom is talking that they will go there together as a family. That they will all enjoy it there of course. We see them two talking now of course. About going there tomorrow.

"That will be fun," said Arthur, "I am glad we will all go there together."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad we will go there of course."

"I will love that," said Arthur, "I am going to play the piano there."

"I will hear you play it," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "That will be a very good park here of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	59. Music park opens

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at school doing some regular school work and a pop quiz after that. Then after school they went home and then went to that new music park. They are glad it just opened today for they love it of course. They are glad it isn't one for Homosexuals of course. They know that would be bad for that city there of course in fact. They are glad that was blocked or they would takeover that neighborhood to make it gay and lesbian. We see them talking at that park right now of course.

"I am glad this park is open now," said Arthur, "I am glad it isn't for Homosexual but for music."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I know a park for that sin would be bad of course."

"I am glad it is here," said Francine, "I am glad because our apartment won't become a gay one."

"Same here of course," said Muffy, "This is another good park of course."

"And same here," said George, "I am glad this park is now open of course."

They all played instruments there and had lots of fun there of course. They also played on the playground there then went home of course. They all had their dinner of course now they are talking after all of course. That they love that new park is there in matter of fact. They are glad they stopped that group before they could takeover a community. Later at the Read house they are talking of course. As in Arthur and his mom that is in matter of fact. We see them two talking now in fact.

"I love that new park mom," said Arthur, "I am glad it is there and that we loved it of course."

"I am glad it is," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad it isn't a Homosexual park in fact."

"That would be a bad one," said Arthur, "A park for them that would be bad in fact."

"That it would," said Mrs. Read, "It is now it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am sure glad we all went to that park today in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	60. Fern seizure and bath

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at school doing some regular school work and a pop quiz after that. Then they went to Brain's house to study for a test. They know they must pass that test there of course. They know if they fail they would get tutors of course in fact. That they could get tough one's that is Brain by the way in fact of course. They could get a woman named Tina Harperson. She is a tough girl who is no fun at all who hates to play but likes to work. We see them talking now of course in fact.

"I hope we pass that test of course," said Arthur, "If i fail it i would get either Brain or Tina Harperson of course."

"I hope we all do," said Fern, "I heard that girl is all work and no play of course."

"I hope we do," said Buster, "My mom said she would hire that girl of course if i fail."

"I am sure we will pass it," said Brain, "I can have a word with your mom Buster."

"I hope so," said George, "My parents would hire someone i don't know of course if i fail it."

They all studied there for that test there of course. After that they all went home by the way in fact of course. They know they must also study at home of course. Later they had their dinner and now they are all talking of course in fact. Later at the Walters house they are talking about stuff by the way. She will soon have her shower by the way in fact. She then went in the bathroom and got naked and getting ready to get in when she had a seizure and her mom helped her and then giving her a bath.

"Thanks mom," said Fern, "I don't mind you seeing me naked by the way of course."

"You have a nice body," said Mrs. Walters, "I don't mind giving you baths by the way."

"We are both females," said Fern, "We have the same parts between our legs in fact."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Walters, "In fact i see it right now of course."

"I love the way it looks," said Fern, "Being a girl i can give birth with it of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	61. Teaching seizure first aid

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at school doing some regular school work today of course. Then after that they went to the park to have some fun of course. That George will soon have a seizure there at the park of course. They know what to do and he had one and Arthur helped him of course. They are glad they know seizure first aid in matter of fact. They know only two types needs first aid and that is Tonic clonic and complex parcel in fact. Arthur, D.W., Francine,and Binky has absence type of course.

"All we need to do is keep them safe," said Arthur, "You mustn't restrain the kind Fern here has."

"It is true by the way," said Fern, "And i had them when i was as naked as the day i was born."

"I understand now," said that boy, "Do i stick something in their mouth when having it?"

"No way of course," said Brain, "It would cause more harm and they can't swallow their tongues."

"I understand now," said that boy, "I know what to do now of course in fact."

They are glad they are teaching stuff to do in case someone has them two kinds of seizures of course. That no one can catch epilepsy by the way in fact. They was glad tat boy was there by the way. They all had lots of good fun at that park there of course. They played there until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had their dinner there of course. We see Arthur talking to his mom about how things went today of course. And that they taught a boy seizure first aid of course.

"He learned well mom," said Arthur, "He knows what to do in case someone as one of course."

"That is good Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad that you and your friends helped with that."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I have the absence type of course in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "It is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we taught him about that of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	62. Epilepsy foundation part 1

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at school doing some regular school work today then a pop quiz. They went to the Epilepsy foundation of course after school. They will have an outing that he can go on by the way in fact. They will teach seizure first aid there of course and fun after that. He knows what to do already but it will be fun of course. They know he has a test coming up so his mom will help him study for it in fact. We see them two talking with a woman named Ruth Hopper a rabbit in fact.

"It sounds like fun," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here by the way in fact of course."

"Yes it sure does," said Mrs. Read, "That he will learn more about other kinds."

"Yes indeed you two," said Mrs. Hopper, "Yes there is different types of seizures in fact."

"I love this place here," said Arthur, "I am glad we are here by the way that outing sounds fun."

"You will love it," said Mrs. Hopper, "We can pick you up on our bus on Saturday in fact."

Francine and Fern was also there of course and will go to it of course. Fern said she takes a pill of medical marijuana of course. They said that is a very good treatment for it. That she will do well on that by the way of course. Fern is happy of course to hear about that of course. She then went to the bathroom and took off all her clothes and got in the shower of course. Her mom came in to check on her of course. They might buy a dog who can help her. That can sense she will have one.

"I am doing good mom," said Fern, "That idea of a dog is a good idea of course."

"Then we will then," said Mrs. Walters, "I am glad we talked about it by the way."

"Yes of course mom," said Fern, "Do you think you can wash my back of course?"

"I sure can," said Mrs. Walters, "I will also dry you off and help dress you for old time sake."

"Your my mom," said Fern, "You seen me naked many times of course so i have no shame with you."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	63. Epilepsy foundation part 2

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at school doing some regular school work today of course. They know that an upcoming test is coming later that month of course. They know they need to study hard for that test in matter of fact. They are glad they will study at home well Brain's house by the way. They know the test is a bit of a challenge but can and will pass it. They go on an outing tomorrow at the Epilepsy foundation of seizure first aid and snowball crafts. They are glad they will go there tomorrow.

"I will have fun there tomorrow," said Arthur, "Think we are going today to get something they have for me."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I know there is stuff we need to learn of course."

"It will be fun," said Francine, "I know we will also have fun there of course."

"Yes it will," said Binky, "I am glad we went to that place of course."

"Yes indeed," said George, "I am glad we will pick something up after school."

They went there after school and got some stuff they can take home with them of course. They will go there tomorrow and learn what to do by the way of course. They know they will ave some fun after they learn more what to do if course. Fern isn't the only person to have that type when they are naked by the way of course. She knows medical marijuana helps her than other treatments of course. She takes medication that helps as well of course. Later at the Read house they are talking now.

"I will have fun tomorrow mom," said Arthur, "At that Epilepsy foundation after all of course."

"Yes of course Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I will join you there of course in fact."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we will go there of course."

"Yes indeed honey," said Mrs. Read, "We will learn more about Epilepsy now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I know we will learn more about it then after that have some fun of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	64. Epilepsy foundation part 3

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the park having lots of good fun there on the swings. Then they went to the outing at the Epilepsy foundation of course. They are learning seizure first aid then they will have some fun of course. They are having a good time there of course. They are glad they came there today because they like that place there. They will soon watch videos of people having seizures and getting first aid of course. They are glad they are going to have lots of fun there of course. They are there now of course in fact and they are talking.

"I love this place here," said Arthur, "That is the type you have of course Fern by the way of course."

"Same here as well," said Fern, "Yes i have them kinds but medical marijuana seems to work best on me."

"It is the best for it," said that woman, "I am glad that is a very good treatment of course for it."

"Same here i love this place," said Francine, "I loved that video they showed of course."

"We have more," said that woman, "Three more that is of course in fact."

They are glad they are seeing them videos there of course. Then after some videos they had some fun there doing snowball crafts there of course. They also had lunch there as well as some snacks of course. One boy there had a seizure like in them videos of course. Arthur helped him by moving stuff out of the way to prevent injury of course. And then used his own sweater as head support for him of course and did everything he was shown how to do of course. After that he put it back on of course.

"Yes we had fun there mom," said Arthur, "And helped that boy who was having that type of seizure of course."

"That is good of course," said Mrs. Read, "And i am glad you helped that boy of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I am lucky i get the absence kind and not that kind of course."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad i helped that boy there of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	65. Molly has a seizure

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the park having lots of fun after church of course. They had another good mass at church today for them of course. They are glad they are there at the park there having such a good time there of course. Fern is glad she is on medical marijuana of course. Molly doesn't like the fact that Fern is taking that of course. That she doesn't know her as in Molly will get a seizure like Fern has and will get medical marijuana and epilepsy medication of course. We see them talking now.

"I love this park here," said Arthur, "I am glad we had such a good time here in matter of fact."

"Same here as well," said Fern, "I am glad medical marijuana is working good for me."

"I am against it," said Molly, "That is a drug by the way of course by the way."

"It is medical type," said Fern, "And it is a pill not the kind i smoke of course."

"Not sure she gets it," said Buster, "Now she seemed to stop and falling down?"

Arthur knows that is the bad kind of seizure by the way of course. So he kept her safe and called for help for her of course. Then at the hospital she found out she has Epilepsy and gave her a medication that helps them as well as medical marijuana by the way of course. They are glad that she will take the pill like Fern does of course. And it will work well on her by the way of course. Then later they all went home of course. James had an Absence type of course. At the Read house now of course.

"Yes she had one mom," said Arthur, "Molly that is so i helped her by the way of course."

"You learned well," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you helped her in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "James had the same kind of seizure i have."

"I heard about that," said Mrs. Read, "I is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad she is on medical marijuana now of course."

I will need some ideas for he next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	66. MLK day picnic

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the park at the annual MLK day picnic there of course. They are having a good time there for good food and activities of course. They are having good fun there doing some activities there by the way. A boy there thinks African American only there. That that is a rule that he made up by the way in matter of fact. He wants Arthur and them to leave that park at once. But the minister will stop him from bossing them around. We now see them talking right now of course.

"Your not the boss of us," said Arthur, "The rules state that all them who behaves themselves can be here."

"He is right you know," said Fern, "I am glad we are here you have no right to tell us to go."

"He is right," said the minister, "You broke rule one so you must leave at once boy."

"But only Brain is African American," said that boy, "So i say they all must leave except Brain."

"Security remove this boy," said the minister, "He was told to go and he isn't going of course."

They removed that boy from the park so he went with his family and went to another park. That says African Americans only of course. That only it is their family plus another family there at that picnic there of course. Arthur and them is doing what MLK said for them to do. For the races to come together by the way of course. The minster then gave that famous i have a dream speech only it is for species instead of black and white. They are glad they are there. Later they are at home now in fact.

"I had fun there mom," said Arthur, "I am glad that minister stopped that boy of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "That minister is a good man with a good heart."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "He is a nice man i sure like him by the way of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure had a very good time there of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	67. Study time

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at school doing regular school work and then a pop quiz. That they heard the test is on Friday of course in fact. They saw a boy having a complex parcel seizure so they kept him safe until it was over of course. That is the kind he starts to wonder of course. That is the same kind George has at time of course in fact. They are glad they went to learn about seizure first aid of course. They love the Epilepsy foundation for it is good in fact. We see them talking now of course.

"I hope we pass that upcoming test," said Arthur, "If i fail that test my mom would hire a tough tutor for me."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "My mom would hire the same person if i fail it."

"Same here as well," said Francine, "My mom said she would hire her if i fail it as well."

"I also hope so," said Buster, "My mom said she would hire her if i fail it as well."

"We will pass it," said Brain, "Come over after school to my house to study for it."

They called their parents to see if they can or not. Their parents said yes of course which is good news for them of course. They all went to his house after all of course. They are glad they went over there to study with him of course. Brain is a very smart boy by the way of course. They all studied hard for that test by the way of course. After that they all went home by the way. Then they had their dinner there of course. Arthur is studying then his mom came in to talk to him. We see them two talking now.

"I was studying mom," said Arthur, "I want to make sure i pass it by the way of course."

"I saw that," said Mrs. Read, "Do you know what will happen if you fail it?"

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I know you would hire that tough tutor for me in fact."

"You sure remember it," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will pass that test by the way because i study hard for it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	68. Test coming

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at school doing regular school work after all of course. They know the test is on Friday by the way of course. They are having a good time playing and talking at recess now of course. They know they will go to study with Brain at his house of course. That upcoming test is a challenge but they can and will pass it of course. They don't know one will have a seizure in class today of course. That they all know what to do by the way. We see them all talking now of course in fact.

"I hope we all pass that test in fact," said Arthur, "After all i heard that is going to be a hard test of course."

"I also hope we all do," said Fern, "After all if we fail it we get that tough tutor by the way."

"Same here of course," said Francine, "I hope we don't fail that test so we should pass it."

"I know we will," said Brain, "So you can all come over to study at my place of course."

"Good idea," said Buster, "I don't want that tough tutor after all of course."

After that they went to class and doing school work when Francine had an absence seizure there and snapped back. They know that kind isn't very bad like the kind Fern gets at times. They then went on doing the school wok they was doing of course. They are glad that she doesn't have the kind for first aid of course. One person there thinks you should stick something in the mouth for the bad kind of seizures. Which is something you shouldn't do of course. We see Arthur and his mom talking now.

"Francine had it today mom," said Arthur, "We know she has the same kind i get of course."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad it wasn't tonic clonic as in Fern of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we can and will grow out of our's in fact."

"Yes you will," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad i don't get the bad kind in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	69. Test tomorrow

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at school doing regular school work and then a pop quiz. They know tomorrow they will have that test of course. They have no idea that Fern will have a seizure at recess today of course. They all know what to do just in case in fact of course. That they will teach Epilepsy first aid to some children there by the way of course. She then had one and Arthur helped her by the way. She then snapped out and got right back up of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I hope we pass that test tomorrow," said Arthur, "After all it is a challenge by the way of course."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "After all we get that tutor by the way of course."

"I also hope so as well," said Francine, "We must all pass that test by the way of course."

"Same here as well," said Buster, "My mom would hire her by the way if i fail it."

"I know we will," said Brain, "Come over to my house after school today."

They asked their parents if they can and they said yes in fact. Fern then had her seizure and Arthur helped her of course. After that she got back up of course. They are happy they know what to do of course. One girl there first thought you should stick something in their mouth. She now knows that is something you shouldn't do after all of course. They then taught her what to do instead by the way in fact. After school they went to Brain's house to study of course. Later at the Read house Arthur is talking to his mom.

"Yes Fern had one today," said Arthur, "And we all studied hard for that test there of course."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Read, "I heard you taught a girl what to do and not to do."

"That is true mom," said Arthur, "She now knows how to do seizure first aid now."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we know what to do of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	70. We passed the test

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at school doing that test there of course by the way. They hope they all pass that test they are doing today. They are going to pass that test there for they all studied had for that test of course. They are smart kids of course. Arthur is just a regular kid even though he does look like a nerd he is just a normal kid of course. He is a smart kid by the way and a good kid. He and some of his friends has Epilepsy but they don't let that get in the way. We see them talking at recess now.

"I hope we passed that test," said Arthur, "After all if we failed it we would get that tutor of course."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "That test was pretty hard there of course."

"I also hope so," said Francine, "I don't want that tutor by the way in fact."

"Same here as well," said Buster, "If i get that tutor i will hate it."

"I am sure we did," said Brain, "After all we studied hard for it of course."

They are all having fun there at recess then after that lunch time. When they returned to class they got their test back graded. They all passed that test just like Brain said they would of course. They are all happy they all passed that test there of course. They are glad they passed that test. Now they won't get that tutor of course. D.W. wanted him to fail it of course. Because for some reason she likes that bad tutor there. Then now we see Arthur talking now of course. About him passing it.

"Well i passed it mom," said Arthur, "I knew i would pass it of course by the way."

"I am proud of you," said Mrs. Read, "I knew you could pass it of course."

"I am smart of course," said Arthur, "I think D.W. wanted me to fail it for some reason of course."

"I will talk to her," said Mrs. Read, "I don't know what got into her of course."

"Thank you mom," said Arthur, "Well time for my shower of course in matter of fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	71. New park

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the new park having a good time there of course. They have no idea a boy there will have the same kind of seizure that Fern has. They will know what to do to help him there of course. They love the Epilepsy foundation as well. They love that new park there because it is another good park and not a bad park of course. They love the idea of good parks because they are for everyone not just one group of course. The bad groups wants to keep up the fight. They are all talking now.

"I love this new park here," said Arthur, "I am glad the bad groups didn't get their parks of course."

"Same here as well," said Fern, "A bad park would be bad the Homosexual park worst of all."

"Same as me," said Francine, "This is a good park here for it is a good one."

"Same here," said Brain, "I am glad we all came here by the way of course."

"And same here," said Buster, "I am glad a good park is here."

That boy is now having that kind of seizure there and Arthur helped him until he snapped out of it. The boys mom thanked them for helping him there. They are having fun there at the park that just opened today of course. They all are glad they know what to do by the way of course. Then his mom took the boy home to have a nap there. That boy will be fine of course. Then after he park they all went home. There we see Arthur and his mom talking. She is happy Arthur helped that boy there.

"I am glad i helped him mom," said Arthur, "Besides that i had a good time there at that park there."

"I am proud of you," said Mrs. Read, "That boy is safe now because of you."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I am glad i know what to do of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we kept him safe there at the new park."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	72. Helping a boy

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the park after they came home from church there. They love that park the best for it is the most kid friendly. And it is in a good neighborhood there and having a great time there. That park is nice and they love that place for it is a good place for kids unsupervised in fact. Some helicopter parents wants a law in place. They are having good fun there by the way of course. They are on the swings there having good fun there in fact. We see them talking now in fact.

"I love his park here," said Arthur, "I hope none of us has a seizure today of course in fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "If one does we know what to do by the way of course."

"Same here as well," said Francine, "I also hope no one gets one of course."

"Same here," said George, "I am glad we are here at the park of course as well."

"And same here," said Brain, "I also know what to do by the way of course."

They are having lots of fun there playing on the swings there. A boy was seen wondering without know where he is of course. He is having a type of seizure called complex partial seizure. They know what to do and guided him away from running into stuff until that seizure ends. They are having fun there after that of course. After they they all went home and had their dinner by the way of course. Arthur and his mom are talking about what went on in the park of course. We see them two talking now.

"Yes i helped him mom of course," said Arthur, "I kept him safe until it ended of course by the way."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you helped him of that seizure he had."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "A complex partial seizure he had of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well time for you to have your shower now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we helped him there during his seizure."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	73. Pop quiz and study

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is school right now doing regular school and a pop quiz after that. They are glad they passed that other test of course. This is a math test of course there of course. They are now at recess wondering what to do next. About maybe going to Brain's house there. He asked them if they will come over to his house in fact to study. They asked their parents they said yes they can of course. They want their kids to pass that test there. We see them talking now of course in fact.

"This test is a math test by the way," said Arthur, "I hope we pass this test here of course in fact."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "I just hope i don't have a seizure during the test of course."

"Same here as well," said Francine, "If you do we will know what to do in fact."

"Same here," said Buster, "If we fail we get that tough tutor in fact."

"Yes we can pass it," said Brain, "In fact with my help you all will pass that test."

Then after school they went to that house as in Brain's house and studied hard for it. They hope that test isn't very hard by the way of course. They are glad they know Mr. Ratburn doesn't trick his students because a teacher would get fired by the school board if they did that. They know only some private school teachers can and will get away with doing that but the parents would protest it. Then later at the Read house Arthur is talking with his mom there. We see them two talking now.

"I think we will pass it mom," said Arthur, "In fact we know we can and will pass that math test."

"I hope so," said Mrs. Read, "Because if you don't you get that tough tutor."

"I will pass it mom," said Arthur, "So no need to hire that tough tutor."

"I hope so," said Mrs. Read, "Well i is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "And i will pass that test there for we study for it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	74. Brain wants a cure

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is school right now doing regular school now of course. They love the school there for it is a good school as in Lakewood. They are at recess right now not knowing Fern will have a seizure there on the playground playing. They all know what to do by the way of course. They helped her when she had one there in fact of course. She is a brave girl she is use to them and she hates them. She is on a new medication now so it will help some. We see them all talking now of course.

"I hope it helps you," said Arthur, "I hate when i get the absence seizure by the way of course."

"I hope it does in fact," said Fern, "I hate having them i wish there was a cure."

"Someday i might invent one," said Brain, "I am a smart kid by the way of course."

"I wish you did," said Buster, "You are the smartest kid i know."

"I know he will," said George, "I would take the cure for my complex parcial seizure i have."

Brain hopes he finds a cure for his good friends there. He wants a cure to be found and he hopes to find one of course. He hopes maybe some plant can or chemical by the way of course. He wants to start now of all times. They all went back to the class after that talk they had in fact. Later they all went home and had their dinner there. Arthur and his mom are talking right now of what Brain wants to do by the way in fact. That he wants him to find that cure there. Them two is talking now in fact.

"I hope he does mom," Arthur, "I hope he finds one so we can get cured in fact."

"I hope he does," said Mrs. Read, "Alan is such a smart boy by the way."

"That he is mom," said Arthur, "I am sure he can find one of course in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Maybe i can help him invent it of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	75. A new treatment

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is school right now doing regular school and a pop quiz. They are glad they don't let Epilepsy get them down of course. They are glad Brain is working on the cure for it by the way of course. He is working on a new plant he found that isn't poisonous. That he hopes is the cure for epilepsy by the way of course in fact. He will test it on Fern who agreed to it of course. She hopes it is the cure they have been looking for. They hope it does all of them. They are talking now.

"I hope it is the cure for it," said Arthur, "If it is that will be so great as in wonderful of course."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "I am the one who will test it out in fact."

"I hope it is in fact," said Francine, "I want it to be the cure for it in fact."

"I also hope so," said George, "It would be the best one ever in fact."

"And same here," said Binky, "I have epilepsy myself of course."

Brain then called them to his house for he made some pills from that plant there. And he gave one to Fern who has water there to swallow it of course. She just has to wait to see if it works or not. She hopes it is the cure they have been hoping for. It was proved to work some what just not the cure but another treatment of course so he will still look for that cure. He is glad it helps them all there control the seizures. That is a good thin of course. Arthur is now talking to his mom right now.

"It isn't the cure," said Arthur, "Just another treatment for epilepsy mom of course."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Read, "I hope he does find the cure someday."

"I am sure he will mom," said Arthur, "A cure would be wonderful of course."

"I hope he does," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am sure he will find the cure very soon of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	76. It is working now

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is school right now doing regular school now of course. They are glad they have a new treatment for Epilepsy now because it works good for them. Fern is happy she has less seizures right now in fact. They are happy they have a good treatment now. Fern is still on medical marijuana which she loves taking by the way of course. They are happy kids and having a good time at recess there. They hope they don't have seizures there today. They are all talking right now of course.

"I hope this is a good treatment," said Arthur, "After all i hate having absence seizure by the way of course."

"I also hope so as well," said Fern, "For i hate having the kind i get for they are the bad kind."

"I hope so," said George, "I hate wondering when i have mine of course."

"And same here," said Binky, "I have absence type and hate them."

"I am sure it will," said Brain, "I am glad it seems to be working right now in fact."

They had no seizure today on the playground there. D.W. did on her playground as in absence seizure. She hates having them for she feels that she will get hurt by the way. She has nothing to worry about there. They are having fun at the park after they went to study club there. They then all went home and had their dinner there. We now see Arthur and his mom is talking that he had no seizure today. They seem to stop them but they aren't cured though. We see them two talking now of course. That it is another good one s in treatment there.

"I had no seizure today mom," said Arthur, "I heard someone i know had one at another school."

"That was D.W. did," said Mrs. Read, "We could put her on that medication there."

"I hope she does," said Arthur, "It just might help that Brain made in fact of course."

"I am sure it will," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will enjoy having that shower for it will be good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	77. Seizures and poison ivy

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is school right now doing regular school work and a pop quiz. They love the fact the medication is working for now. They are glad it is slowing them down not stopping them for Fern will soon have one. She hates having them but she knows she has Epilepsy of course. She wants a cure for it because she hates seizures in fact. She will help Brain with finding that cure in three plants that aren't poisonous of course. She saw poison ivy and didn't touch it. We see them talking now.

"I hope a cure is found soon," said Arthur, "I had one just before breakfast today as in absence in fact."

"I hope so as well," said Fern, "You are lucky you get that kind than the kind i had here."

"I hope so of course," said Francine, "I had one before i came here in fact."

"I also hope so," said George, "I hate wondering when i have my parcial seizure."

"I found this plant here," said Binky, "It is interesting looking by the way."

They saw it was poison ivy by the way of course. They are having fun there and saw that Binky will start breaking out for he touched it. He will need to get that ointment to stop the icing by the way. They told him what it is and he found out he made a mistake. That some girl is laughing at him and that is Molly by the way. They told her it isn't funny of course. They know that is just being mean. Molly got called the principal for laughing at someone. She got a long talking to. We see Arthur and his mom talking now.

"I did indeed have one today," said Arthur, "You seen me as i just stare off into space of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you can and will grow out of yours."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I helped Fern when she had her's today."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Arthur, "I am glad a cure might be found soon."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	78. Still working on it

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is school right now doing regular school work today in fact. They are now at recess having good fun there playing and talking. They are glad they go to that school which is Lakewood Elementary school. They are glad they go to that school there. They are having a good time hoping no one gets a seizure today but George will have one. That is the kind which causes him to wonder around. His friends there will keep him safe. Arthur that is in fact. They are all talking right now of course.

"I love this school here in fact," said Arthur, "Look George is now having his seizure so i will help him."

"Same here in fact," said Fern, "Yes that will keep him safe there by the way of course."

"I sure do," said Brain, "I am still working at finding that cure for it."

"I am sure you will," said Francine, "We can all help you with it of course."

"He snapped out of it," said Buster, "I can also help but i don't have seizures."

They are glad George was kept safe there so he won't get hurt by bumping into stuff. Then after recess came lunch and then went back to the classroom there. They then all went home after that and Brain got to work but found nothing helps very good or not at all of course. They hope a new plant will work but it needs tested to see if it is poisonous or not. If it isn't poisonous he can test it on Fern of course. They hope it can be used to cure Epilepsy. We see Arthur and his mom are talking now about it. Arthur is washing D.W. in the bath well watching her now.

"He is working on it," said Arthur, "He is testing that newly discovered plant is poisonous or not."

"That is good," said D.W."If it is the cure for it then he will become famous."

"Yes indeed D.W.," said Arthur, "We could both be cured if it is the cure."

"I would love that," said D.W., "No more staring into space if it is."

"Yes indeed D.W.," said Arthur, "I hope it isn't poisonous of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	79. Bud having fun

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at the park now after church for all but two of them. Them two being Francine who is Jewish and Brain who is an Atheist by the way of course. They are having fun there playing on the playground there. They are glad them bad groups is gone for good. Them good groups is still around which they are glad they are in fact. They are playing there happy to know them bad groups is now gone for good. They are happy they are at a good park there. We see them talking now.

"I am glad them bad groups is gone now," said Arthur, "I am also glad the good groups is still around of course."

"Same here in fact," said Fern, "I am happy Brain is working on a cure but now he is here."

"I love the good groups," said Bud, "I am glad we have a good park for a strong kid like me."

"You are strong," said D.W., "You can't be messed with of course."

"I saw the plant," said Brain, "It isn't poisonous so we can use it in fact."

After that they helped Brain to start making the pills to use them. Fern and them hopes that it works very good at by the way in fact. They will be ready to use after school tomorrow for them with Epilepsy. So one's like Bud and them who don't have it. Bud is a strong little boy who you shouldn't mess with for he is not only strong but he has a power stare that makes them flee because the way it looks on his good looking face. He is a good kid by the way of course. We see Bud is in the bath in his house there.

"I had fun today mom," said Bud, "This is a good bath i am having here and glad i am naked."

"That is good," said Mrs. Compson, "You have a nice boy body by the way of course."

"That i do mom," said Bud, "The private parts makes it much better."

"Yes it does," said Mrs. Compson, "I see it there by the way of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Bud, "I am glad we went to the park after church today."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	80. The cure part 1

Arthur and Fern Epilepsym

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at school right now doing regular school work and then a pop quiz. Having no idea the cure will be found today after school. That one plant is the cure for it by the way for it. They are having a good time at recess time playing on the swings there having fun. They love having recess there by the way best part in that school there. They are glad that Brain is a very smart boy by the way. That a cure will indeed be found today. They will be very happy. We see them all talking right now there.

"This is a good school here," said Arthur, "I am glad we are at recess right now because recess is fun in fact."

"This is a good playground," said Fern, "I hope a cure for Epilepsy is found very soon in fact."

"I hope so," said Francine, "I am glad Brain is working on it at well he will after school."

"I also hope so," said George, "I hate wondering around when having a seizure."

"And same here," said Binky, "I have absence type in fact of course."

Then after school he found out it can cure Epilepsy in mice now to test it on one of them kids. Fern agreed to be the one who it is tested on for them. They are just waiting to see if it works for she took a pill that Brain made for them. They are having fun there and saw no seizure happened to her so he gave it to the rest of them. They hope that is the cure they have been looking for. They are having fun there and then they all went home. They are in fact cured right now of course. Arthur is talking to his mom now.

"I think i am cured now mom," said Arthur, "Brain gave us a pill from a plant of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I will take you to find out for sure."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I know that is coming of course."

"I knew it," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I hope it is that cure we have been looking for."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	81. The cure part 2

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at school right now doing regular school work now. They are playing with the toys there having a good time after school at the doctor. They will get test done to see if they are cured or not. They hope they are by the way in fact of course. They are going to get the same test they had when they leaned they have Epilepsy in fact. If that is the cure then Brain will become a famous boy by the way in fact. They are talking before they get tested again. We see them all talking now.

"I hope we are cured of it now," said Arthur, "If it is the cure then that would be great of course."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "If it is Brain will become a famous boy of course."

"I sure hope so," said Francine, "I hope we are cured now of course."

"I hope so," said D.W., "I hate having absence seizures in fact.

"And same here," said George, "Because that would be wonderful."

They all got tested and was proved they are cured now. That medication from that plant is the cure to it after all. They are all happy there and they are going to celebrate it in fact. They are happy they no longer will have seizures in fact of course. Then they all went home happy there. Then they all had dinner there and they are talking right now of course. Then we see Arthur and his mom talking that he is happy he and D.W. are cured now. They are talking good right now. We see them two talking right now.

"I am happy now mom," said Arthur, "Think Epilepsy can now be cured not just treated of course."

"I am glad in fact," said Mrs. Read, "I am happy for you, D.W. and your friends in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we are now cured of Epilepsy right now in fact."

"Yes indeed son," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will sleep very well knowing we are cured now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter it will be the last. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course. For the last chapter of this story here.


	82. Last chapter

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and all his friends is at school right now doing regular school work and then a pop quiz. They all heard of that cure and the certain agency approved it. That makes Brain a famous boy by the way of course. They are glad they are now seizure free by the way of course. They are all happy that they no longer have Epilepsy and that Brain is now famous as well. Then people with it started to get that medication that Brain invented with his friends there. They are good kids in fact. We see them talking now of course.

"I am so happy now for him," said Arthur, "And happy we are now all seizure free for good of course."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "We will no longer have anymore seizures."

"I love being seizure free," said Francine, "I am a happy girl in fact of course."

"Same here," said George, "I am glad i have no more seizures."

"And same here," said Binky, "I am now cured of Epilepsy now."

They are glad that Brain will get a prize for his cure for Epilepsy of course. They are happy that he is a famous boy there. That he is now a known boy genius of course. Some kids that are bad will call him a nerd or geek. They are happy kids now that they have no more seizures now. One day when he goes to a University he will get a Doctarte degree in science and a degree or medication. They will see him graduate with high honors. He is glad he is now famous and to help others. We see Arthur and his mom talking now at home.

"He is now famous mom," said Arthur, "I am glad that many people will get cured now."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am happy for that boy there."

"Same here mom," said Arthur, "Same as the others who had Epilepsy."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Brain will get a prize for that cure of course."

I hoped you all loved this good and long story here of course in fact. The end.


End file.
